Hunter of the Supernatural
by Solaris10
Summary: Sam and Dean get rescued by a girl who would rather not have them know anything about her. What happens when they have to help her back to health and they learn a whole lot more than she wants them too? Rated for language!
1. Chapter 1 Assassin Explosion

**All the author's notes will be in bold and my OC's thoughts will be in italics!**

Chapter 1

_Wendigo._ It was close by. There seemed to be a concentration of them lately. It was damn annoying and extremely dangerous to go after them. But they were killing people left and right. The locals were so scared of the woods right now that the only ones who would go in were the rangers and they only went in during the day. Now the Wendigos were traveling out of the woods to get their food. The locals were being decimated and so she went in.

She still loosely kept in touch with John, and occasionally even Daniel, but she went out of her way to avoid the brothers. Sam and Dean were not to know about her. But it was likely that they were going to come to this hunt. God, they weren't prepared to deal with the influx. That's why she slept with the curtains closed during the day and went Wendigo hunting every flipping night. To help John.

"Sam!" A loud masculine voice roared as two boys raced through the woods at sunset. A damn Wendigo was out already. All they'd done was piss it off. _Stupid Winchesters getting in my way. Getting in over their god damn heads!_

"Dean!" The tall large one yelled. The Wendigo was leading them right into it's lair. Running through the trees she made her way to where she knew the Wendigo was going. Loading the bullet she'd designed to explode right after impact she waited. Suddenly the Wendigo appeared carrying both of the Winchester boys. Both were dazed but awake. Fortunately neither were fighting but the bastard was holding them. So if she shot the damn thing she would light them on fire too which was not an option. Waiting until the Wendigo strung them up she had all her shots lined up.

"Hey ugly," Pull the trigger right at it's head. Dead center shot. Impact. Lot's and lot's of fire. "Let's play." Turning to face the boys she holstered her gun and popped open her pocket knife.

"Who are you?" Dean was a bit more lucid than Sam was, though he still sounded groggy. Checking Dean's head he tried to shake her off. But she held him steady until she finished checking his head. She moved to Sam next. "Don't touch him!" Dean yelled. She stopped, holding her breath before breathing out. _Damn you Dean Winchester! I'm cleaning up after you!_

"Dean?" Sam had apparently been knocked out and was just coming to. "Dean that you?" Sam opened his eyes to find a black hooded figure staring intently at his head cutting his ropes.

"I said get your fucking hands off him!" Dean yelled. The stress from all the years and this particular job caught up with her. Pulling her knife she pointed it at Dean.

"Shut the hell up and let me do my job Dean!" She yelled. Sam must have gotten really lucid suddenly because he kicked her away from him. He managed to get himself untied the rest of the way. He was unsteady on his feet but he tried to get to Dean.

"And what's your job huh? Kill us?" Dean was trying to stall. Sam was over to him fast but Dean knew that even with both of them they couldn't take her. Yeah, it was a she. And Sam and he had just pissed her off. Massively. She had been standing there while Sam untied Dean. Tense but not moving to stop them. Looking her over Dean realized she was skinny and small. Hell, if Dean hadn't seen her shoot the Wendigo himself he wouldn't have believed she had what it took to do it.

"What the hell do you want?" Sam asked the girl. She looked like a specter dressed in all black. Suddenly she perked up and put her fingers to her lips. She took out her gun checking that she had rounds left. The brothers looked at each other and decided to follow her lead. Suddenly she was up against a wall, the Wendigo was strangling her.


	2. Chapter 2 Injured Ninja

**I had some technical difficulties while uploading so please bear with me. I do apologize.**

Chapter 2

"I thought she shot the damn thing!" Dean yelled as the brothers separated getting some of their strength back in the form of adrenaline. She silently motioned for them to run. Deciding not to protest they made it to the entrance when they heard a gunshot. The walls lit up with flame and the boys turned around only to see the Wendigo explode.

"Holy hell!" Dean exclaimed as the girl dropped to the ground. She groaned pushing herself up on one elbow. Slowly she managed to get to her hands and knees. _I hope there aren't any more of those damn things here tonight. Cause I'm in no shape to take them. Damn boys._ Hands grabbed her under her arms and lifted her up. Figuring who they were she grimaced. They were laying her on her back. She opened her eyes and watched them.

"Do you think she's alright?" Sam asked. She smirked but every part of her hurt. She was lucky and she knew it.

"Mm fine." She waved them off. Sitting up, her vision went almost instantly and a pounding headache formed. _Have to get them out alive. _She figured neither one was in any position to carry her and she couldn't seem weak in front of those two clowns. "Come on. We have to get out of here." She led them out of the cave into the forest nearly losing consciousness in the process. "Sam, Dean, stay close. I think I got them all but I was still researching." Pulling out her weapon she could practically feel the heat from the blaze of the bullets.

"Who are you? How do you know us?" Sam asked as they slowly made their way through the forest.

"Not now Sam. Not the time." Her rib was either fractured or broken, more than one probably, and she was fairly sure she had a concussion because she felt like she wanted to throw up. It felt like she couldn't breath. Deciding on a plan to get rid of the two boys she spoke again. "I think there's another Wendigo chasing us. Get out of the forest I'll track it down." She started to move off in another direction but Dean stopped her.

"You think you're going to go hunt a Wendigo alone?" He asked incredulously. Her mask hid some of the signs of her injuries but the blood from her wound was still trying to dry and that was a more obvious sign of her injuries.

"We all need to get out of this together. We aren't letting you out of our sights." Sam added.

"Saving your asses back there wasn't enough? Now I have to babysit you too?" She taunted trying to get them to leave. A hand on her shoulder caused her to flinch. "Don't touch me." She grunted.

"No way in hell that you escaped that scott free." Dean said with a knowing look.

"Consider it us helping you out after you saved our asses." Sam smirked. She grumbled but knew she had to wait until they at least got down the mountain. As they took the trail she pushed through the pain. Finally reaching the entrance path to the forest the boys headed to a black impala. She headed to the black mustang with the dark gray racing stripes. Leaning on the trunk she closed her eyes. She could feel them walking over to her.

"Alright we're out of the forest. You owe us an explanation." Dean said as he eyed her car.

"Reinforced steel titanium hull with a few of my own modifications." She smirked seeing him looking her baby over.

"Not what we meant. We don't know your name." Sam said, even though he chuckled when Dean checked out her car. Her stomach chose that moment to divulge it's meager contents. Swinging around she held onto the car and ripped her mask off puking in the grass. Not that there was much to puke. But it kept coming anyway and when she was completely empty the dry heaving started, all the sudden movement jarring her ribs causing pain to radiate through her body.

"She probably has a concussion. God knows what else." Dean's voice pierced the fog in her mind. Hands were holding her hair back from her face and rubbing gentle circles in her back. _Shit._

"No way in hell you're driving." Concentrating she controlled her muscles and slowly stopped the contractions from her stomach but not without pain radiating from multiple ribs.

"We're taking her back with us. We can treat her back at the motel, Sammy." She heard keys being tossed. "Where's your keys sweetheart?" Dean's quiet voice seemed loud. Shaking her head she gripped the rear fender of her car. "You can't even get up! Don't make me search you." Dean's threat hung in the air. With a glare she pulled out her keys and reluctantly turned them over to Dean. Suddenly he had picked her up bridal style. A scream of pain locked in her throat as he jarred her ribs. Laying her down in the back seat she realized the brothers must have put something down between her and the leather. But it was home. Relaxing some she focussed on staying conscious. Then the car started. The engine purred like a kitten then they were off.


	3. Chapter 3 Difficult Diagnosis

**Chapter 3**

Several painful turns and stops later they were at the hotel. "Dean do you need help?" Sam's voice reached her.

"No, I think she's out." Dean said as he started lifting her out of the back.

"I'm not. Where the hell do you think you're taking me?" She grunted.

"Inside, where we're going to take care of you." Dean said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can take care of myself." Pushing herself up she gasped. Suddenly Dean's very large, very warm hand was on her chin picking it up so he could look her in the eye. "Don't even think about it." She growled knowing he was going to try to show her she was hurt. Dean smirked and pulled his finger back that was headed for her ribs.

"So you are hurting worse than we thought. My bet is that you have some busted ribs right? Maybe a dislocated shoulder. You ain't taking care of yourself. We saved you from those woods and we owe you the responsibility of making sure you're well." So she was in his arms again trying not to tense with every bump and step Dean took. She scowled at him crossing her arms as he carried her in the room.

"You obviously know us but we don't know you." Sam greeted her. The taller Winchester watched as Dean gently placed her on the couch. She laid back and closed her eyes. Dean sat on the table in front of the couch and stared at her thinking before putting a hand on her stomach.

"Told you, don't want your help." She muttered trying to get Dean's hand off her stomach. Grimacing he pushed a little and she got more frantic. Seeing that, Sam made his way over. Blue eyes stared at Dean as he pushed her. "Dean." Sam said and his brother took away his hand.

"She's seriously banged up Sammy." Dean's eyes never left hers.

"I told you I'm fine." She went to get up but this time it was Sam who stopped her.

"Look you're not fine and you haven't told us anything. Just stay and let us help you. Then we'll let you go on your merry way." Neither brother really intended to let that happen but they wouldn't say that. Her grimace and sigh finally gave them their answer.

"Mild concussion, several possible bruised or cracked ribs and some minor cuts and bruises. Done. Happy?" She glared at them her hands staying at her sides.

"You forgot dislocated shoulder." Dean added. She waved him off. But Dean came forward anyway and started unzipping her jacket.

"What the hell?" She tried to stop him but Dean took her hand and pushed back on it. He knew exactly which one he was pressing on. Her entire arm buckled as she hissed in pain.

"Sam we're treating her the best we can. Don't let her up." Dean's grimace was on his face as he unzipped her jacket and pulled it off the good arm. The other arm he gently worked it off. All she had on underneath was a black long sleeved underarmour shirt. She had thought she was going to be cold apparently. Sam looked at Dean and they gingerly picked her up and moved her to a bed. Sam straddled her holding down her torso and legs as well as keeping a grip on her arm and uninjured shoulder to make sure it stayed uninjured.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch." Dean said before pushing. She inhaled sharply and tensed but didn't scream or swear. The next task was to check her bruising, head and ribs. Sam helped her sit up and pull up her shirt. Dean heated water to clean some of her cuts while Sam examined her head.

"So what's your name?" Sam asked again.

"I don't intend to be around long enough for it to matter Sam." She deadpanned and winced as he hit a sore spot on her scalp.

"Then I'll just have to keep you around until it does matter." Sam smiled but she didn't. "Dean I need some ice for some real nasty bruises."

"I got it Sammy." Dean came in with a plastic bag full of crushed ice and a bowl full of luke warm water and a washcloth. "It's not an icepack but it should do the trick. Make sure to clean it out well." Dean was cleaning his wounds before he had to go deal with her ribs. His shoulders were a tad sore but nothing compared to what they would have been.

"You saved us back there you know. We might not be around if you hadn't interfered." She grunted as he hit another sore spot. "Sorry." Sam was desperately trying to start a conversation as he tried to clean out the cut on her head but she was having none of it.

"Sam, time to clean up." Dean motioned over his shoulder to the sink. Dean brought in a fresh bowl of water and washcloth. "Lay back. Come on we have to see how bad the ribs are." She was tired and it felt so good to have someone else take care of her. It was a dangerous feeling that could compromise her. But she did what Dean said anyway too tired to fight him every single step of the way.


	4. Chapter 4 Caretakers or Interrogators

**Chapter 4**

"Tyler." She whispered as Dean tried to feel around her ribs her underarmour getting in the way. It compressed her torso which was good usually but at times like this it frustrated her.

"What?" Dean asked absentmindedly. "Can you take this off? I'm rusty at this and that extra layer isn't helping." She nodded a faint pink coming to her cheeks as Dean helped her pull it up over one arm and off the other leaving her in her sports bra. "Now what did you say?" He asked as his hands touched the skin of her stomach.

"Tyler. My name is Tyler." His hands were surprisingly gentle as they felt her ribs. He was trying not to hurt her more than she was already.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." She glared at him like she was trying to melt a hole in his head. He noticed the bruising that started on her back but he was sure she didn't have any fractured ribs. "Looks like you're just bruised. Not that it won't hurt anyway. You managed to do a number on yourself Tyler."

"So, how do you know who we are?" Sam asked leaning against the doorframe. Dean didn't say a word, he just got up and pulled a chair up to her bed and sat.

"You can't honestly expect me to just tell you my life story because you ask. I don't owe you two anything." She pushed herself back so she was resting against the headboard.

"Yeah, you do. We patched you up and got you down the mountain safely." Dean said slightly miffed. When she didn't answer he decided to use a different approach. "Alright. So we know you have a little bit of skill." She scoffed at that. "And you can shoot a gun." Dean smirked at her reactions. She was tired and weak, and since she wasn't sharing information willingly then they'd just have to take advantage of that.

"You also know about Wendigos and my guess is a lot more of the stuff that goes bump in the night." Sam added coming over to her bed and covering her with a blanket. Giving her a drink he moved to sit on the other bed on the opposite side of Dean. "Amateur hunter?" Sam asked catching on to Dean's plan. Smirking as he watched her drink. She was tired enough not to notice the mixture of drugs he put in. And the milk was laced with beer which should loosen her tongue, though the whole concussion thing might not be good.

"Amateur? You must be crazy." Looking at the cup and then suspiciously looking from Dean to Sam. "What did you put in this?" Sam frowned and took the glass from her as she blinked trying to focus.

"Dean, how much would you say she weighs?" Sam asked as they made sure she wasn't going to retch.

"Maybe 120 lbs. She isn't fat if that's what you're asking. Though I do get the feeling that she doesn't drink much Sammy boy." Dean said with a small grin. "What the hell did you put in there?" Sam grinned with him as she drifted off some murmuring to herself.

"Lot's of painkillers. I checked to make sure the relaxant wouldn't mix with the pain killers badly." Sam shrugged. Then to the boys surprise she started talking.

"The Wendigos in this area were really bad. They were taking a lot of people and the townsfolk, they are so scared of the forest none of them would venture in. In fact the rangers didn't go in at night. So the Wendigos were running out of food so they began coming into town. People were just vanishing. So I came here. I found them and hunted them down. Knew I had to be really careful because there were so many. You know I developed those bullets because I couldn't fire fast enough with the flare guns?" She grinned nodding off.

"Tyler, you can't sleep yet. Come on just a few more hours then you can sleep." Dean called and her eyes fluttered open only to stare pitifully at him.

"You put sleeping medicine in that." She accused. Dean looked at Sam. Something was different about her.

"No, I didn't. Just stuff to kill the pain." Sam said putting a hand on her forehead. "No fever Dean." Dean just nodded. She was quiet and didn't seem inclined to talk anymore.


	5. Chapter 5 Sleeping Pills and Dreams

**Chapter 5**

"So you design your own weapons?" Dean asked. He'd keep the first watch then Sam would take the second. She began to talk stumbling over her words. Yawns breaking up words. By the time Dean got to go to sleep she had explained how she had modified her car and the weapons. To say Dean was impressed was an understatement.

"Sam? Where's Dean?" She asked as Sam took Dean's seat.

"He's sleeping." She seemed to mull over this before staring at Sam her eyes showing signs of the drugs wearing off. She looked tired and worn but more lucid than she had in a few hours, thanks to Sam. Morning came and she could finally go to sleep.

"You should get some rest." Sam said to her. She shook her head.

"Can't sleep." He didn't know if he had missed her sleeping or if she slept with her eyes open or what. Dean walked in and seeing her still up raised an eyebrow in Sam's direction.

"Alright but you need to stay hydrated." Sam said getting her another bottle of water. He hadn't felt the need to drug her again so she had just had lots of water. All he'd had to do was stand by the bathroom door to make sure she didn't hurt herself on accident and help her to and from her bed. And in all honesty as the drugs got out of her system she took his help less and less.

"Sam she needs nutrients. Get her like a milkshake or something." Dean faced away from her and gave Sam the look. Time for the cocktail. Making sure he crushed everything up Sam put sugar and other sweet things into the drink letting the alcohol out knowing after she drank this they could give her some to send her off to la-la land.

"Milady, your drink." Sam grinned giving her a corny bow as he gave her the milkshake. She looked at him suspiciously.

"You drugged it." Sam sighed a shook his head. Taking it and drinking a little bit himself. He couldn't even taste the drugs in it. He gave it back to her with a smile. Glaring at him she drank some swishing it around in her mouth. Not waiting to see the outcome Sam walked back to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey Dean," Sam whispered. "She's about to get knocked out by that. And I mean out." Dean shook his head at his brother grabbing his cereal bowl and silently padding into the room. Sighing Sam grabbed a banana and scarfed it down before going to the couch for a nap.

"Dean, I'm so tired." Her eyelids fluttered but she was fighting to stay awake.

"Tyler, it's best if you get some rest." She was fighting so hard to stay awake, glancing at him every once in awhile almost as if to make sure he was there.

"I don't want to sleep." She mumbled. In that moment she looked like a scared and lost little girl. Dean crawled onto the bed and laid down resting his back on the pillows and the back of the bed.

"Why not Tyler?" He asked as he pulled her towards him. She snuggled against his side and laid her head on his chest as he put an arm around her.

"That's where he is. The disapproval and that thing." She shuddered and seemed to come apart at the seems. She buried her face in his chest. He rocked her and smoothed her blond locks soothing her. Soon she was out. Her breathing was even but Dean hadn't realized she had a death grip on his shirt. Suddenly Sam walked by but came back with a questioning look.

"She didn't want to sleep." Dean tried.

"So you jumped in bed with her." Sam said.

"When you say it like that it sounds bad." Dean blushed but didn't move. Neither of them had a chance to say anything more because a bloodcurdling scream filled the room. Dean's hand flew to cover Tyler's mouth before she woke their neighbors. Sam rushed over and held her arms just to make sure she couldn't hurt them. "Sam we have to wake her up." Sam knew about nightmares. He had them when he was awake sometimes.

"Tyler, come on wake up Tyler." Sam didn't yell but he did put a hand on hers and squeeze it lightly. She sat up breathing heavy but she still wasn't awake. She at Dean like she was looking through him.

"Mom? Dad? Sarah! Nate! No!" She started to cry reaching out towards the imaginary figures. Suddenly she was shrinking away from them. "I tried to save you. No Dad! No! No! I'm doing the best I can!" Tears began streaming down her face and she covered her ears as she shrank away from Sam and Dean as well as her family in her dreams.

Dean was hugging her to him trying to hush her. Both boys now kneeled on the bed. Dean with Tyler held close to his chest. He looked at Sam saying 'we have to do something about this' with his eyes. Holding her close Dean whispered in Tyler's ear.

"I got you Tyler. You're with us, I promise everything is ok. Come on sweetheart wake up." Dean looked at Sam never stopping his whispering in her ear. She seemed to calming down but Sam came over anyway and stroked her head leaning close to Dean so she could feel his presence.


	6. Chapter 6 Drugged Happenings

**Chapter 6**

"Dean?" She sounded scared. "Sam?" Sam's name came seconds later. It made both boys smile. "Are you going to leave?" Her eyes were wide with anxious fear as she asked them the dreaded question. But Dean didn't hesitate.

"I'm not going anywhere." Both looked at Sam. Tyler's stare, pleading. Dean's stare, one of warning.

"Staying right here with you Tyler." Sam said. "But I am going to go put some pj's on ok?" She nodded. And Dean held her as she drifted off to sleep again. _He smells like leather and sulfur. Is that beer? And something else there that's just Dean. _Then Dean was trying to pull her off him. "Come here Tyler." Sam was saying. All she could do was look at Dean pleading in her eyes.

"I promise I'll be right back." Dean whispered. Finally she let go and Sam pulled her close. To Sam she was like a dwarf. She smelled of pine trees, ash, vanilla and vaguely Sam recognized Dean's smell on her. But she smelled like wilderness, and a hunter. She was heavier than she looked being all muscle much like Dean and him. To top it all off she was gorgeous. Sam couldn't forget Jess but she wasn't like her. She knew what she was getting into hunting with them. And she was more than prepared to take anything Sam could bring.

"Sam?" Her voice sounded sleepy as she called for him.

"I'm here Tyler." Sam held her closer.

"Am I weak?" The way she looked at him wasn't pleading or pitiful. She wanted the truth. What he really thought.

"No. You're not weak. You are strong and smart." Dean's voice broke in. Then the bed dipped down and he was sitting right beside Sam. "Needing someone every once in a while doesn't make you weak." Sam mouthed 'pot calling the kettle black' at Dean for that one. She smiled and Sam put her on the bed. She looked at them both a drugged smile on her face.

"Don't leave me..." And she was out. Dean sighed but put his arm around her.

"Dude!" Sam whisper yelled at Dean.

"What? It's not like she minds. And if it stops her from screaming in the middle of the... day... then that means fewer questions." Dean put his other arm behind his head and she moved right into his chest. "Plus we promised Sammy." Dean grinned.

"Damn you." Sam said under his breath before he laid down next to her. He put his hand on her head. She snuggled back into Sam some before falling into a deep sleep.

Hours later the boys were asleep right next to her. Dean, spooning her and Sam, well he was still right next to her too. So when she woke up between the two very warm, very solid bodies it was a good thing she was still groggy. Trying to sit up she found herself held down by two heavy arms. One arm of Sam's around her waist the other belonging to Dean resting heavily on her shoulder. Then she felt Dean. _Oh. My. God. He's spooning me! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off!_

"Sam... Dean... Get off of me." She spits out between clenched teeth. _How the hell did I get into this mess? I don't remember anything past that damn drink... shit! Sam I am going to kill you! _"Sam Winchester! Remove your hand from my hip! Dean get your filthy hands off me!" She yelled causing both boys to startle awake and roll away from her.

"Well aren't we chipper this morning." Dean says rubbing his eyes and slowly sits up only to find Tyler glaring at him. His cock twitches in his jeans at the sight of her. Hair mussed her blue eyes lit with fire.


	7. Chapter 7 Debrief You On Your Way Out

**Chapter 7**

"Where's my shirt?" Tyler asks them both her voice dangerously low.

"Over on the couch. You know a little less hostility would be nice on your part. We did treat you all night." She looked back at Sam like he was kidding. "If you ever want to talk, we'll be happy to listen." Sam said as both brothers watched her put on her shirt and riding jacket.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She practically ran for the door before turning around. "Keys." It was a demand. Sam looked at Dean who put his hands in his pockets but didn't find them.

"Why don't you stay awhile and we can find them in the mean time." Dean grinned as he got up from the bed and headed towards the kitchen.

"Dean Winchester you get your ass back here and give me my keys. I don't want to stay, especially with boys who roofied me." She glared at Sam.

"Hey! There was no roofying involved!" Sam tried to defend himself.

"Aw come on, last night you were begging us not to leave." Dean smirked when she whirled to glare at him. _How much does he know? Oh shit oh shit! I never should have let them take me with them! _"You're probably not even fully healed." Dean shrugged pouring two glasses of water and handing one to Tyler.

"You have no responsibility towards me! I'm fine. Just give me my keys and I'll be out of your hair ok?" Blue eyes met green before Dean pulled her keys out of his pocket. She glared at him snatching them from his grasp.

"Sam, Dean, it was hell meeting you. Goodbye." With that she headed for the door.

"You can't actually expect us to let you leave. You had a concussion, bruised ribs and a host of other injuries. They can't all have healed overnight." Sam said as all six foot four of him stood in her way.

"Don't make me move you Sam." She growled fed up with them. "This is exactly why I avoided you and told Ellen and Jo not to say anything about me. And Bobby and Daniel always telling me to find you and help you! Your father was the worst!" She knew exactly what buttons she had pushed on Sam and managed to get by him but she had forgotten about Dean.

"They knew about you all along? I mean I know Ellen didn't tell us about any other hunters but Bobby never mentioned teaming up with anybody." Dean blocked the door as Sam came back to help him.

"How long ago did you know Daniel?" Sam asked standing behind her.

"Why does that matter?" When Sam put a hand on her shoulder she tensed. "A long time ago."

"Daniel is dead Tyler." Sam said.

"What?" She walked over to the wall and stared at it before continuing. "How?" The way she said it was more of a statement than a question but Dean answered bluntly.

"Killed by vampires." She looked at him incredulously. "He was reaching for a gun when they got him. We killed some of them later but we didn't get them all." Tyler started to pace the room.

"You've got to be kidding me! He swore..." Tyler stopped and ran a hand over her face. "You two are loads of fun aren't you. Do you always do this to all the hunters you meet? Kidnap them, give them news and sleep with them? Or is it just me?" She glared at them from across the room.

"Hey, you didn't want us to leave last night." Dean said. "As far as I'm concerned you asked for what you got." He stayed leaning against the door.

"You drugged me." She sneered at Dean.

"Sam did it." Dean accused pointing to his brother.

"Real nice Dean." Sam said as she stalked towards him. He put his hands up before he continued. "Look it was to help you."

"Really? Because I don't think it was." She stalked towards him forcing him to back up. When his back hit the wall she shoved him hard.

"Don't you dare hurt him." Dean's growl split the air.

"I wouldn't hurt Sammy. Wouldn't hurt you either Dean." With that she left Sam at the wall and headed for the door. When she got to Dean she stood facing off with him. "Get out of my way Winchester."

"First who was Daniel to you?" Dean asked.

"My mentor. Now get out of my way. I won't say it again." Dean moved aside begrudgingly. She walked out free and clear, got in her car and drove away leaving tire marks on the pavement. The silence that followed was heavy as the brothers stood there.

"Dean, we just let her drive off." Sam said.

"I know." Dean growled.

"Dean, she's gone."

"I know!" Dean whirled on Sam letting some of his frustration out. Suddenly sighing and rubbing his face with his hand Dean continued."Just let it go Sammy. Just let it go." They searched for traces of her for a week but found nothing. So after a week went by they couldn't keep chasing after her and they let her go. Moving on to their next case which happened to deal with some disappearances and drownings.


	8. Chapter 8 Found Bait

**Chapter 8**

Meanwhile she was already at the site learning a few things. She wasn't having much luck but she knew they all had something to do with the boy and the lake. But the woman was getting in her way. Tyler couldn't get near the boy to ask him any questions. It was frustrating because she knew the Winchester boys were coming. She'd asked every one of her contacts to keep her informed of their whereabouts.

She was hoping to have gotten this bust done but something wasn't right about it. The men who were daring to venture to the lake were drowning and turning up. Where the women who were have said to have gone to the lake were disappearing. Something really wasn't adding up. Of course that's why she was here in the first place.

Tyler needed to clear her head. That's when it hit her. _I can be bait! I felt like I needed a swim anyway. And that thing needs something a little harder to chew on._ With that she went towards the car. Her mustang came into view as she was planning what weapons she could take with her and then she saw them._ Sam and Dean? What are they doing here! They weren't supposed to be here for another day or two! Damn!_

Dean saw her car and immediately pointed it out to Sam and they investigated. Tyler had seen them and was hiding in the trees waiting for them to split so she could get to her car and finish her plan and leave.

"Dean, shouldn't we go investigate this thing?" Sam asked as Dean sat by her car and waited for her.

"No she'll be back before long. And if she's not then we know she has a good lead. Besides you really think she'd leave her car for very long? She put work into this baby, trust me Sam she'll be back." Dean said as he lounged on the hood of the car. Then Sam grinned.

"Dean, what if we just hurry it up a little bit?" Sam went to the Impala and got the lock picking equipment. Dean grinned like a little kid in a candy store. Tyler stood behind the trees glaring daggers at them. Finally she decided enough was enough when they were trying to unlock her car.

"Back away from the car Winchester." She snarled coming up behind them. Neither one jumped but they did turn around little smirks on both of their faces.

"I told you she was around." Dean grinned at Sam. Sam chuckled.

"But I came up with the plan to get her out in the open." Sam grinned bigger and crossed his arms.

"Get away from my damn car you bastards!" She finally growled whipping out a pistol.

"Whoa!" Dean put his hands in the air and slowly backed away from the car. Sam followed his lead. "Look we just want to talk about what's going on here. We know you're here investigating."

"And we figure since we're here we may as well work together on this." Sam added. "So why don't you just put the gun down and we can talk about this." His six foot four frame towered over her but she didn't bat an eye. Sam measured her at maybe five foot six. A very intimidating five foot six.

"Why the hell would I want to work with you?" She tucked her gun into the back of her jeans and opened the car door stepping partway in.

"Because we can protect you." Sam quickly answered her question. Obviously the wrong answer because she scowled at him.

"You think I need protecting?" She shook her head then chuckled darkly. "Tell you what, I'll work this one job with you and then you tell me if I need protection Sam." Then she continued under her breath. "All you hunters are all the same." With that she ducked in her car and revved the engine. "Do you need an engraved invitation?" She asked when they didn't move. Both ran to the Impala and as soon as they were in she was off with them right on her tail.

Reaching the aforementioned lake Tyler pulled over and turned off the car. Reaching back she pulled open the box. _Stupid bikinis. And men. Especially male ghosts. And Winchester men. Yes especially them. They're the reason I have to put this damn thing on again. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Alright so what's the deal here?" Dean asked as they pulled up beside her.

"Yeah it's called bait and wait." She smirked taking off her seat belt and maneuvering into the back seat without too much trouble.

"So who's the bait?" Sam asked as Dean turned off the Impala.

"And what the hell are we looking for?" Tyler stuck her head out the front bikini top in her hand. Dean's eyes flashed between her and the shred of clothing before getting really wide. Sam was on his lap top so he didn't really notice.

"I'm the bait and we're looking for a water spirit or demon." When Sam looked over he blushed but raised his eyebrows at her uncertainty. "I couldn't get to all the information I wanted. People here are... stubborn." With that she was back in the back seat of her mustang. "Don't you dare look, either of you!" She growled as Dean went to get out of the car.


	9. Chapter 9 There Aren't Even Words

**Chapter 9**

"Sammy might get a nosebleed if he looked." Dean grinned and Sam scowled. Tyler may or may not have chuckled depending on who you ask. Then she opened her door and stepped out. Sam's eyes got as big a saucers before he focussed back on his computer screen. Dean had no qualms about staring.

"Should I wolf whistle?" Dean asked as he did open his door and step out. His eyes looked over her. Tan skin covered by a black band top bikini with a little black cover on bottom for modesty.

"If you do you die." She said casually as she smiled at him, not really friendly but a warning. "Whatever is kidnapping the girls has already expressed a liking for blonds."

"Yeah hot blond bombshells." She glared at him.

"I know. I'm hoping I'll do." With that she walked towards the lake. Dean watched as she walked away his eyes on her legs. "Wow. Talk about finely toned ass." Dean said more to himself.

"Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah?" Dean's words were absentminded.

"I think it's a particularly nasty water demon." Now those words got his attention.

"What did you find Sam?" Dean asked as he kept an eye on Tyler as she walked to the beach of the lake. The crowd was thin today but happy. A bunch of college kids were out and Dean saw girls in far skimpier bikini's than Tyler's. A lot of the girls were skinny but not quite as toned. He still heard a few wolf whistles as she walked through the group.

"Hello, Dean? Are you in there?" Sam had been talking to him.

"Sorry what was that Sam?" Dean asked as he watched her set out her towel and begin blending in. Dean was so hoping it wasn't her that was taken. In fact he'd really like it if nobody got kidnapped until Sam and he knew more.

"Tyler didn't give us much to go off of but I think it's a water demon that's been living in these parts for years. Pretty blonds have been taken in lakes for the past hundred years and never been found. The men that die..." Sam left off looking at Dean. Dean turned and saw him staring.

"What?" The look on his brother's face was the one that meant they were usually in trouble. Deep trouble and Dean didn't like it.

"They're the love of the girl's life. Boyfriends, and husbands all seem to end up floating belly up." Dean looked at Sam. "So Dean there aren't any victims who haven't had a boyfriend." Dean looked at him like Sam had grown another head.

"So what's your point Sammy?" Dean said as he looked back towards the beach finding Tyler and keeping an eye on her.

"So the girls just disappear the guys, Dean, they die usually drowning but according to the reports it's like they're water skiing but with no skis. Most of them are missing half or more of their skin and some of their flesh looked like it was torn off in chunks." Sam grimaced. Dean made a disgusted face but didn't take his eyes off Tyler.

"Well she doesn't have a boyfriend." Dean said.

"Dean, you're sure acting like you like her." Sam said his voice laced with worry.

"We don't even know what happens to the girls Dean!" Sam said his computer almost falling off his lap as he threw his hands in the air.

Tyler was blending in. A fake smile of fun plastered on her face as she played volleyball with the college guys who wanted her attention and giggled like a love sick girly girl. _This is supposed to be fun? I'd rather be at the shooting range. _All the college boys did was check out her ass and her chest. She didn't mind too much, it was nice to feel pretty for once, but she drew the line at touching.

So when she felt a hand tap her butt very firmly she whirled around ready to skewer whoever it was. She wasn't totally prepared for a college boy to wink at her and bump a volley ball for one of his friend to pass over the net.

"Better pay attention there." He grinned. She seethed.

"Then maybe you should stop distracting me. I would hate to see you unable to play." She grinned at him and giggled then walked off the field. Some of the other guys called to her but she ignored them and moved on. The feeling of being watched took over as she went to her towel. All the waiting was ridiculous but she had the feeling like she was being watched since she had gotten out here.

Then her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID on the screen she saw it was Dean. "What? I don't know if you've noticed but I'm kind of in the middle of something." She talked kindly to Dean with a little giggle at the end like she wasn't talking about the case they were working.

"Well while you were playing hard to get we did a little research." Sam grumbled in the background. "Ok, ok! Sam did some research. Oh and there's a geek that's been watching you since you got there."

"Dean, you've been checking me out haven't you?" She giggled before continuing as the geek approached her. "Aww you big teddy bear! I always knew you weren't as tough as you sounded! Hey I have to go someone is trying to talk to me." She giggled and hung up on him.


	10. Chapter 10 Beach Date

**Chapter 10**

"Dean was she giggling?" Sam asked as the two of them watched her interact with the geek.

"Yup." Was all Dean said as he watched her interact with the guy. Sam watched the water as people swam in it. "My bet is that whatever is doing this will wait until night." Sam just nodded as they watched the beach. Then an idea got into his head. He had seen Dean checking her out. Unfortunately for Dean, Sam was just as interested in her as he was.

"That thing will probably be out there trying to find another victim. I'm going to give her some help in attracting that thing." Sam was out of the car before Dean could protest. Sam did chuckle as he heard Dean call him a bitch from inside. "Jerk!" He yelled back. Sam grabbed the pair of swim shorts from the trunk of the Impala and headed to the restrooms. Once changed, he headed to the beach.

Somewhere along the way Sam had lost her. Maybe it was because there were a bunch of college girls that were trying to distract him. Sam couldn't ever remember seeing bikini's this skimpy in his life. He'd been to college for pete's sake!

"So what's your name?" One girl in a particularly skimpy sting bikini stopped him putting her hand on his chest letting it creep to his abs where he felt her trace part of six pack and running her hand back up. Sam smirked as she gasped and grinned seductively up at him. Deciding to play along a little bit he looked her up and down. She was as thin as a rail and Sam felt like if he touched her she would break. But her breasts were practically hanging out of the little red triangles. She looked like she went tanning and had the bright white fake smile. She had make up on and Sam thought it was rather extreme. Even her hair was dyed with blond streaks. Overall it looked rather fake.

"Not interested." Sam grinned a bit and sidestepped her finally finding Tyler. "Tyler!" He called out as he saw her laugh and the geek she was talking to smile. Then she looked up at me and smiled. Her mask never faltered. She waved Sam over and stood up. The geek was behind her and his eyes immediately landed on her ass.

"Hey! I'm so glad you made it!" She grinned but her eyes were staring at Sam like she was saying 'what the hell are you doing here?' even as she walked over towards him. She looked up at him and he hugged her bending over to whisper in her ear.

"It's still Sam and you're my girlfriend. It only attacks girls with boyfriends." She nodded and kissed Sam on the cheek. "So who's your friend?" Sam grinned at her and put his arm around her waist. She let it stay there, but put her arm around him and pinched his side letting him know she wasn't happy.

"This is Caleb!" The boy was thin and wore thick glasses. He was about as pale as a ghost and his arms were stringy. "Caleb this is my boyfriend Sam! I think you'll both get along so well!" She gushed. Sam smiled and put his hand towards the kid. The kid gave him a small glare then he masked it with a smile and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Sam. Your girlfriend is beautiful. You're very lucky to have her." Sam felt Tyler's hold on him tighten but her mask stayed the same and she giggled hugging him from the side.

"Yeah I know I am. She's something really special." Sam could tell something was happening but he wasn't sure what.

"You should do something special for her." Caleb stroked his chin. "I have an idea! Let's go talk Sam!" Then he looked at Tyler. "If it's ok with you Tyler." She nodded giggling again and pushed Sam towards him.

"Go. I'll be here when you come back." With a wink she left his side and headed for the towel on the sand. Picking up her phone she started talking to someone. Sam figured it was Dean.

"Alright lead the way." He said gesturing to Caleb. Leading Sam away to a small group of trees Caleb leaned against one and Sam did the same. "So what did you have in mind?" Sam asked. The geek adjusted his glasses and grinned.

"Well a night to remember!" The boy started his eyes getting excited. "A picnic by the lakeside with the stars and the moon! A midnight swim and of course fireworks!" He grinned and looked at Sam and then looked over at Tyler who was giggling on the phone as she lay in the sun.

"Well I can do all of that except the fireworks." Sam said looking at Caleb.

"Oh I can take care of that. Just leave it to me." He said with a smile.

"Thanks man, but can I ask you something?" Sam asked as the two boys began walking back towards Tyler. Caleb absentmindedly waved him on. "Why are you doing this? I mean we just met." Caleb grinned and to Sam it looked a little demonic. And Sam knew demonic and evil. This kid just didn't feel right.

"Because Tyler deserves this. She is everything a guy could want. And nobody really appreciates her." Sam hadn't really been paying attention to Caleb before but his head whipped back to look at him.


	11. Chapter 11 Performance Code

**Chapter 11**

"What makes you say that?" Sam kept his cool but he knew there was definitely something off now.

"Are you saying that anybody deserves her?" Caleb asked staring at Sam like he was daring him to disagree with him.

"She deserves someone who will take care of her and love her." Sam said. Caleb looked at him like he was sizing him up but then he nodded.

"You adore her." He said. Sam didn't get to ask him what that meant.

"Yeah, hey I gotta go! Yes, Darcy I'll see you later!" She hung up and Sam knew it had been Dean she was talking to. "You remember Darcy right Sam?" She asked him. He nodded with a smile aware that Caleb was watching them. "Well she called to invite us to her house next weekend. Do you think we can make it?" She got up and walked towards him turning her back to Caleb.

"Don't we have to go see my parents next weekend?" He asked catching onto the question in her eyes and trying to figure out how to get the message to her.

"No! Don't you remember we moved that up to Wednesday?" She said putting her hands on his waist. Sam didn't have to struggle with the confused look on his face until he had to pull it into one of those lightbulb moments. Clearly there was something he was missing but they all needed to talk.

"I'm so sorry I completely forgot Ty." Sam said putting his hands on her lower back to pull her closer momentarily forgetting about Caleb. "Do you know how long we'll be there?"

"No, but I think I need to get out of this sun. I know you just got here but would you come back with me anyway? I think I got a burn and I need someone to put aloe on my back." She winked at Sam so that their creepy geek stalker could see.

"I wasn't really having a good time anyway." Sam grinned before pulling Tyler next to him and kissing the top of her head, which he had to lean down to do.

"Sam, 9pm and it'll be ready but the packing is up to you." Caleb said smiling at the girl in Sam's arm but as soon as she turned his genuine grin into a hard glare. Sam simply nodded before he and Tyler packed away the towel and walked towards the car. Suddenly Tyler had her phone out and was franticly dialing someone.

"Darcy! Listen to me you really should go to Australia for vacation. I know you were asking me where you should go and I think the out back would be great. You know all that heat down under someplace where you aren't going to be watched by your folks." Sam couldn't hear exactly what Dean said but he did see that Tyler's expression seemed to relax some.

"Are we just heading back to the motel?" Sam asked as she smiled at him before looking back at the beach and grinned waving to someone. Looking back he saw Caleb wave to her. Looking at Sam she didn't exactly answer him.

"Just don't freak out Sam, we need to make this believable. Look at me Sam, smile please." Sam followed her instructions catching onto her plan. He knew where this was headed and he really couldn't bring himself to stop being a little bit excited.

"Ty..." Sam whispered caressing her cheek with his hand leaning down. He looked into her crystal blue eyes with his deep green ones and felt his eyes slip closed as their breath mingled. Then she moved forward and brushed her lips with his.

He hadn't known what to expect but her lips were soft and moulded with his perfectly. He pulled her closer until she was flush against him. Sam could taste her vanilla chap stick. He could feel how muscular she was and how tense she really was even though she acted like she was relaxed and loose. Suddenly she pulled away.

"Go on Sam." She gave him a playful shove towards the impala. "You have to drive home. And don't let Darcy drive. Just get her into the motel relatively unnoticed." She smirked and opened the door to her mustang. Sam couldn't help but agree with Dean that the car was gorgeous. She hadn't shown the boys any of the modifications but she'd walked Dean through them all and apparently they were extensive. Then she was in and gone.

"Are you going to drive after her or do I have to get in the drivers seat?" Dean mocked Sam from the back seat. Sam didn't answer just getting into the Impala and following the same route Tyler took back to the motel. "Did you check that geek for demon?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Didn't Tyler do it?" Sam said. Dean shook his head. "You talked to her while we were on the beach." When Dean grunted in affirmation Sam continued. "What did she tell you?"

"Not a whole lot. She was trying to maintain that girly cover and a lot of it was in code. She did manage to get a few things across." Dean chuckled. "I think she's a bit paranoid if you ask me. I mean there weren't that many people around you when she was telling me to hide in my car." Sam chuckled thinking about her comments about Australia.

"How about we ask her what she knows?" Sam said grinning as they pulled into the motel and parked next to the gorgeous mustang.


	12. Chapter 12 Paranoia

**Chapter 12**

"I completely agree. There's some things that just don't add up right now." Dean said as they got out of the Impala. Sam didn't say anything as Dean knocked on the door. Nobody answered and the brothers looked at each other.

"Tyler?" Sam called as he knocked on the door again.

"Sam? Dean?" Tyler said as the door suddenly opened. "Come in. And watch the salt line." She ordered letting them in and shutting the door behind them. It was only then that Sam noticed she had a silver knife that she was holding behind the door.

"A bit paranoid aren't you Tyler?" Sam said as Dean made himself comfortable on one of the beds. Tyler scoffed and raised her eyebrow at him.

"If you can afford to be careful then isn't it best to cover your tracks and check your six?" She asked him going to the mini fridge and pulling out three waters before chucking one at Dean who was now laying back on the bed. Then she opened one and tossed the other to Sam who was silent and thinking about her statement.

"Did you check to see if the geek was a demon?" Dean asked sitting up.

"No. But I get the feeling that if he isn't our demon he has something to do with it." She said leaning against the wall.

"So why didn't you check?" Dean asked again still confused. _Is he really this stupid?_

"Because that would have alerted the demon to hunters. As it is we can check out the date Caleb set up for Tyler and I while making sure he is our water demon." Sam said breaking his silence.

"Speaking of which I didn't get a chance to listen in on your conversation with him Sam. What's the plan for tonight?" She said draining the bottle before throwing it across the room and into the trashcan.

"It's a surprise picnic on the lakeside with-"

"Woah! Date on the lakeside at night? Were you trying to make yourself bait Sammy?" Dean interrupted Sam as he told Tyler the plan. Dean could feel something was not right about this and he didn't like his little brother going in. He hadn't known Tyler long enough to trust her with his brother.

"Dean, we have to solve this. I will keep your brother safe tonight. I promise." Tyler said sitting down next to Dean.

"How do I even know you can protect yourself? Last time I saw you, you were storming out of our motel hurt! I've never seen you take anything other than that wendigo on and-" Tyler cut Dean off.

"And who's fault was it that I was injured in the first place? If you hadn't tried to handle that case before you were ready I wouldn't have had to save your asses!" Both were standing now and glaring at each other. They were dangerously close and Dean's hands were clenched in fists ready to go at it with the girl. Sam could practically feel the waves of rage emanating from Tyler, even as she had to look up at Dean.

"Why don't we all calm down." Sam stood and towered over both of them.

"Sammy you saw how major that demon was! I can't let you go in with her." Dean growled not taking his eyes off Tyler.

"That's not your choice." She snapped clearly tense. Her hands weren't clenched in fists but that didn't mean she couldn't take Dean down. _I can take him so easily he won't even see it coming. Come on Ty, control. Don't let the bastard under your skin._

"He's my little brother! I'll be damned if I let him go off with a girl!" Dean snapped right back at her. Her eyes narrowed and for a second Dean wondered if he had gone too far.

"Then why don't we have him go with you. That bastard wants a girl to take then he can take you cause when I'm done with you your male bits won't exist!" She growled and Dean scoffed. Sam could tell this was about to get bloody.

"You couldn't take me without a gun, sweetheart." The two were still glaring at each other but Tyler sneered at Dean's remark. "I outweigh you and outclass you. I've been training since I was a kid." Dean took a step closer to her forcing her to raise her head if she wanted to meet his eyes.

"You think?" She managed to grind out. Dean nodded smugly. "Alright hotshot, let's see if you're all you think you are." Dean's smug grin didn't drop but Sam could tell he was slightly nervous. She seemed very confident and the brothers couldn't help but wonder what she had up her sleeve.

Sam helped them move the beds against the wall and push the table that occupied the center of the room against the wall to give the two of them space to duke it out.

"Why don't we talk this out instead?" Sam tried neither one said anything but stopped moving furniture to glare at each other. "We can't go catch this son of a bitch if you're bruised Tyler." Sam tried to appeal to the girl's rationale side. Her light laughter filled the room making Sam blink and Dean scowl.

"You actually think he's going to land a hit on me?" She chuckled again, lazily rolling her shoulders. "You two don't know a thing about me." With that she motioned for Dean to come at her. He grinned and inched forward hands raised ready to defend himself. She simply smiled, her hands at her sides as she balanced on the pads of her feet, her eyes sparkling wickedly. Then Dean took his first swing at her.

**Special thanks to ncsupnatfan for making this a very fun story writing/posting experience! Also thanks to all you readers and more thanks to those of you who chose to review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Fight Loosing Control

**Chapter 13**

Dean's first punch flew through empty space as Tyler was gone before it even came close to her. She was lightly bouncing now, her knees bent hands relaxed at her sides the smile never left her face. Dean's smug grin had fallen but was back in place as he tried again. This time sending a her a quick left jab that was aimed at her shoulder. She blocked him effortlessly using the forearm of her other side to shove herself by him.

"Come on Dean, you're not even trying." She taunted as she danced away from him again. Sam could tell she was just trying to get under his skin, but clearly Dean couldn't because he just muttered something under his breath that seemed to make her chuckle. "You'd better be grateful that I don't take offense to that." Dean stared at her surprise etched into his features.

"You couldn't have heard that..." Dean whispered. Sam hadn't heard what Dean said but Tyler was closer than him. He did think it was odd that she had caught what Dean had said but he didn't get to think about it anymore. Tyler had moved with blinding speed and had taken Dean down.

She stood over Dean for a second before backing off. Dean pushed himself up with one arm and grunted as he stood. Sam realized how hard he had landed on the ground but he couldn't worry about Dean, he would be fine and Sam knew better than to fuss. Something about Tyler just set Sam's inner 'supernatural' sensor off. Looking at Dean the two boys communicated silently.

"That was impressive." Sam said as he finally looked back to Tyler, only to see her observing him and Dean.

"I told you I could take him." She grinned but both Sam and Dean could see the wary expression behind her fake smile.

"Not what I meant." Sam said giving her a small reassuring smile. Tyler looked at him the fake smile melting off her face. She moved away from the wall she had been leaning against.

"Time to go Sam." She walked towards the door stopping and waiting for him, her back to the brothers.

"Ty, it's barely eight." Sam said confused.

"Recon you idjit." She deadpanned. "We're taking my car. Dean, follow us in the Impala and be ready to kick some ass if it gets Sam. If it just tries to take me let it, and take care of my car." Her monotone was kicking Dean over the edge.

"No, we are going to talk about this plan. We aren't going in until you let us in on what's going on." He said shutting the door she had opened while talking to them. She let him shut the door and step in front of her to lean against it and keep her from opening it.

"We can't in good conscience let a demon kidnap you." Sam said trying to calm Dean down and get Tyler to spill her plan.

"Why the hell not? If I was a man and not a woman you wouldn't hesitate to send me in." She snapped. Dean couldn't decide if she was bipolar or what. "You two are so irritating!" She grabbed her head between her hands and Sam looked at Dean a little worried. "Everything is under control. Control. Control. Control."

Then things started to get weird. She started chanting in another language. While Sam could read Latin he couldn't understand other languages. He caught snips of words he recognized but he didn't recognize the spell.

"Dean?" Sam said slightly worried. "What's going on?" Dean looked at him just as bewildered.

"I don't know Sammy, I never dealt with anything like this when I was with Dad!" He said his voice partially raised. As she chanted wind was ruffling her hair and the hoodie she had on. As she kept chanting the wind began to concentrate around her and began to blow faster almost becoming tangible.

"Should we stop her?" Sam had to yell to Dean who was trying to make his way to his brother.

"I don't think we can anymore Sam!" Dean said finally getting past her. Tyler was now crouched on the ground with her head between her hands and her knees to her forehead. Suddenly she fell forward onto her knees and the wind stopped completely leaving it eerily quiet except for Tyler's gasps. Neither of the Winchesters moved and Tyler stared at the floor not looking at them even as her breathing slowed down.

Nobody spoke but Sam and Dean stared at Tyler waiting to see what would happen. Dean held a gun but he wasn't sure how much use it would be. Sam had a silver knife. Tyler stood up with her back to the brothers knowing she was probably about to be killed.

"Dean?" Sam asked quietly. Slowly she turned to face them. Dean was looking at his brother and shaking his head looking at Tyler as if he was waiting to see what she was going to do.

"What is going on Tyler?" She opened her mouth but no words came out. _This can't be happening. Nobody has ever found out! I just let probably the two most capable hunters on this damn planet know that I'm not entirely human! Can I talk my way out of this? Or should I just make a run for it and hope to get away alive?_


	14. Chapter 14 Becoming A Habit

**Chapter 14**

"I-I you," Tyler licked her lips and the boys waited patiently wary of her. "You shouldn't have seen that." _Why the hell am I so nervous? Oh yeah nobody is supposed to freakin' know!_

"We kinda figured that." Sam said gently trying to figure out how to best approach this.

"What are you?" Dean asked. "And don't say you're human because you aren't."

Suddenly it seemed like she put on her mask again because she stood up straight and looked the boys in the eyes. "I am human and working with you was a mistake. Get out of town, I need to finish the job and you boys can't do it."

"There's more than one job here." Dean said looking at Tyler.

"Dean, we can't just kill her!" Sam said quietly. "She said she's human!"

"Sam are you not thinking straight? Did you not see what just happened?" Dean glared at Sam before pointing at Tyler. "That is not human."

"You want inhuman Dean? You fucking want something inhuman? You don't know what you're asking for." Tyler growled clenching her fists. _I need to leave before I blow this. Sam's told me where the demon will be. I can finish him off there. _"I've had a change of heart Sam. We're breaking up. I'd love to stay but I have a date with a demon. I hope I never see you again Winchesters." She walked out the door again. But this time both boys were hot on her heels.

"Bipolar bitch." Dean grunted as she sped away towards the lake. "We have to go kill both of them." Dean said getting into the Impala.

"Dean she saved us! We can't kill her." Sam looked at Dean slightly miffed that Dean didn't see that Tyler was a person just like Sam. Or so he hoped.

"How do you know she won't turn on us?" Dean said. He hated this as much as Sam did but they both knew that they did the job that nobody wanted to do. They hunted the things that went bump in the night and they got rid of them. "She could be leading us into a trap right now!"

"Dean think about this! She didn't even want us to come! She told us to leave town. She's going to take on that beast without even knowing if it really is what we think it is. She doesn't know how to kill it but she's going to try anyway! She saved us from the wendigo and got us down the mountain! She had plenty of chances to kill us. But she didn't." Sam argued with Dean as they got closer to the lake.

"But we took care of her and she just left. She's hiding something from us Sam. I don't trust her." Dean said turning off the headlight to the Impala as they were getting close to the lake and preferred if they weren't seen.

"Well we don't know much about her Dean. You remember that dream she had. There's a bigger backstory there." Sam said watching her as they sat in the Impala. She sat on the lakeside crying.

"Shut up Sam your creepy geek just arrived." Dean said as they watched Caleb walk up to her. She lifted her head up and wiped her eyes. Caleb bent down and sat beside her. They talked and she put her head on his shoulder. Sam could see her shoulders shake and Caleb put his arm around her trying to comfort her.

"Sam do you see that bubble on the lake?" Dean called Sam out of his thoughts as he pointed to the center of the lake.

"What?" Sam said looking out to the lake. Panic rose in his throat as the bubble got bigger and started to move towards the lake edge where Tyler and Caleb were. "Dean, what if we were wrong and Caleb isn't calling the demon and it thinks they're on a date?"

"Aww shit..." Dean said opening the door and running for the trunk of the Impala. Sam followed shortly after as the two grabbed what they could and ran towards the beach. "Sam!" Dean yelled as they neared the beach where the thing was rising out of the water.

"That's not a demon Dean!" Sam yelled as Tyler threw Caleb behind her.

"I know Sam!" Dean yelled as he shot at it. Tyler turned to see them her face showing surprise and then some anger. The boys kept running.

"Caleb! Run!" Sam yelled to the boy who was probably peeing his pants. "Tyler get back!" Caleb headed Sam's warning and ran like a bat out of hell tripping and falling over his own feet as he looked back at the monster. Tyler however turned back towards the thing and started yelling.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size you son of a bitch!" The monster turned towards her and she stared at it.

"What the hell is she yelling? It is at least twice her size!" Dean steamed at Sam as they ran shooting and reloading before finally getting within a good distance of the thing. That's when the thing and Tyler ran at each other.

"No!" Sam felt himself screaming as Tyler launched herself at the big dark shape. Previously Sam hadn't been able to see any of the creature other than a lumpy human shape that was nearly fourteen feet tall. But as she jumped the thing long bulky arms shot out at her in the middle of her flight.

_Maybe I am in over my head._ Tyler thought as she flew through the air hoping she could distract the thing enough to give Sam and Dean time. _Saving you damn Winchesters is becoming a habit. Damnit._


	15. Chapter 15 Beach Fight

**Chapter 15**

Time seemed to slow down as Sam and Dean saw Tyler hurtle through the air towards the thing. They came in unprepared and this is what was happening. Tyler was going to die. Sam couldn't let that happen and with one look at his brother Sam knew that Dean couldn't stand the thought either.

"Tyler!" Dean yelled stopping to shoot at the thing again as Sam ran closer. The thing caught Tyler but screamed in pain. Sam had seen her foot catch the thing's head or at least bend the part of the beast that was supposed to be the head. "That thing isn't a demon Sam!"

"I know!" Sam shouted back as he shot the hulking thing at close range. Tyler had been successfully fighting it but Sam was sure she couldn't keep it up for long. Fortunately or unfortunately Sam managed to get it's attention.

"Any ideas on what it is?" Dean asked as he caught up to Sam seconds later and shot at what they assumed to be its head. Then as the brothers managed to piss it off the thing decided to take matters into it's own hands. The closest projectile was Tyler so it threw the girl at them, rushing after her roaring it's fury.

Tyler landed on Sam and they both went down hard. She was quick though and was off Sam before Dean could bend down to help her up. Sam was slower to get up and both Dean and Tyler could tell he'd been hurt in the fall.

"Sam you ok?" Tyler asked as Dean shot at the rapidly approaching monster.

"Yeah, do you know what thing is?" Sam had a feeling she knew exactly what it was.

"Yes." She said shortly before running towards it. "We have to suffocate it. Not cut off it's head, actually strangle the damn thing." She growled as she jumped when it turned around to attack Dean who was trying to avoid it and still shoot it. She managed to catch herself around it and squeeze. It roared and Dean could see Sam struggle to get up and run towards him.

"What's going on?" Dean yelled as Sam got to him but didn't try to shoot the thing again. Dean wasn't shooting either as Tyler was on it's head and looked like she was losing. Soon enough the thing threw her off and she landed about ten yards away in a crouch.

"We have to strangle it!" Sam yelled before following Tyler's example and throwing himself at the hulking creature. Dean muttered a curse under his breath before he started trying to distract the creature from the presence on it's back. Tyler was still trying to rush back to help the Winchesters when Sam got chucked much like she did.

At this point she was just glad the damn thing wasn't ripping them apart. Dean decided to try his luck before she could so she spent her time dodging it's freakishly long arms. By now she knew it was definitely a golem, a creation of the demon that was animated by a spell. Not that she hadn't dealt with them before but they were a pain and the way the spell worked was through airways running through the clay. Creepy right?

"Keep going Dean!" Sam yelled. Tyler could tell the thing was slowly getting slower which meant one of two things. It was about to die and turn into mush or it was getting a major attack ready and needed it's energy to build up.

"Dean, it's either dying or it's planning something big!" She yelled as Dean hung on the golem's neck for his life.

"Great!" Dean yelled back as Sam and Tyler ran around it distracting it. Tyler had a knife out and was hacking away at the arms while Sam shot at it trying to conserve his bullets and not hit Dean. "Sam I swear to God if you shoot me, I'll kill you!"

"Can you please put that damn thing away and grab a knife? I don't know why you even thought that was doing anymore than annoying it!" Tyler yelled as she pulled a piece of the golem away with her knife. Sam grunted before pulling out his own knife. Much smaller but he was hoping it would do.

"How close do you think we are to getting rid of this thing?" Dean yelled from his perch on top of the golem. "It's slowing down! Don't worry!" Tyler said as she dodged and weaved through it's arms, slowly chopping it to bits. _Damn, I hope he's holding on tighter than it looks like he is. I can't even think if this fails. I'll have to... No! I won't! Please hang in there Dean!_

"Please tell me we're close!" Sam winced as one of the golem's arms caught his shoulder and dislocated it. "Crap! Tyler!" Sam called out as he tumbled to the ground. The golem turned but Tyler was in front of him her knife in hand.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled form on top of the thing.

"Stay where you are Dean!" Tyler yelled as the thing took one heavy arm and started bringing it down towards the two. Sam felt himself being dragged away as the ground shook. Sand flew from where the golem had pounded the beach with it's arm.

"Tyler! I felt something collapse!" Dean yelled again. Tyler looked up at him hope in her eyes before Sam saw it die. Sam watched as black ink seemed to spill out of Tyler's pupils and onto her skin. Sam couldn't decide where to look as the golem reached towards Dean who was on it's head and Tyler stared at him almost pleadingly for a second.


	16. Chapter 16 Losing Control

**Chapter 16**

Tyler could feel the power as her skin pulsed and everything seemed to move in slow motion. She would pay for this later but the Winchesters could not die. Not tonight at least. She picked up her knife and moved towards the golem slicing off chunks and tossing them across the beach.

The power that had burned inside her so long was finally being released and she knew it wouldn't end well. None of the hunters would ever accept her again. She would be on the run forever now. Or until one of them hunted her down and killed her. But she had to save Sam and Dean Winchester. Too many people were counting on them. So she burrowed into the damn golem with her knife before she found it.

It's heart. She reached for it and pulled it out not even needing her knife to cut through the thick clay anymore. She could feel the power pulsing across her skin and racing through her veins. Holding the golem's throbbing heart she felt on top of the world again. It'd been years since she last did this. But it never felt like this before!

Bobby had warned her that things wouldn't be the same if she tried again and he was right. But he had been so wrong to warn her! She felt alive! Raw energy burned through her and she crushed the clay in her hands, feeling satisfaction as she destroyed it. It stopped moving and fell before her as everything should.

"Tyler?" A voice from behind her reminded her of something but she ignored it. There was something already in the clay of the ruined golem and it was alive as well. Her senses encompassed it. Human and he seemed familiar somehow...

"What the hell did you do to it?" The voice. He looked up at her. Wait, the voice from behind, it called her Tyler. The Winchesters, that's who they were. And they were hunters. She saved them? God, she was pathetic, but they must be important. In fact they are, memories flooded her and she let the deluge of information overtake her dulling her senses until she was ready to speak to them.

"I killed it." Her voice held more authority than Sam or Dean was used to. Dean could see something was different. She looked like she almost glowed.

"Not what I asked." Sam could see the tattoo on her back now. All he saw were the tops of some feathers, the rest of her back was covered by her shirt. They were an outline in black ink and skillfully done. Sam couldn't imagine how he'd missed it earlier. But that wasn't what he was really worried about at the moment. Just as processing what he'd seen was something he considered not important.

"Dean killed it really. I just assisted him." She seemed to be recognizing her surroundings and trying to deal with them.

"Now you're contradicting yourself." Sam said again. Dean was beside him now but not asking anything. He hadn't seen the tattoo yet but Sam was going to ask him or Tyler about it later.

"Sam, she helped me kill it. It's dead so maybe we should lay off her." Dean said before muttering under his breath. "When did I become the friggin' voice of reason here?"

"Fine! Whatever! You don't want to know what we're working with, that's fine by me! But don't expect me to trust her. Ever again! Or did you forget the shenanigans she pulled in the motel?" Sam yelled at Dean.

"Samuel, you're angry. Take some time and calm down." Tyler said, her face a neutral mask.

"I agree with her Sammy. We need to think about this." Dean said trying to calm his brother down. Which Dean couldn't help but think weird, as it had only happened a few other times. Sam was so much better at calming him down. "How about we all go back to the motel and chat."

"I'll meet you there." Tyler said immediately walking towards the impala.

"Not a chance. I'm coming with you to make sure you don't run off." Sam seethed.

"HA! And you think you can stop me if I want to go Sam?" Tyler said as the two stared at each other getting closer. _I just can't keep it in today can I? Maybe I've put up with them for long enough..._

"I'm not Dean." Sam sneered. Though inside he didn't know if he could. All he knew was that he couldn't let her just walk away. She was probably the demon that was killing people, or Sam was trying to make himself believe that.

"No shit sherlock." Tyler growled. "You know what? Fine. Let's go. Maybe you'll cool down on the ride and you can apologize to me." She spun around and marched towards the car. Sam knew that Dean had to see while he could.

"Dean, look at her back. Did she have a tattoo before?" Dean looked and saw the tips of black near her shoulder blades that peeked out from under her shirt.

"Are those feathers?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged in response. "I don't remember her having a tattoo though I imagine she has at least one. But feathers? On her back? I don't remember seeing it before."

"That's what I thought. I think whatever she did to that thing left an imprint on her Dean." The brothers started walking to where the impala and Tyler's mustang were parked slowly letting themselves wind down from the fight and nursing their injuries.

"Well aren't you just a bundle of happy thoughts." Dean grumbled.


	17. Chapter 17 Twenty Question Car Ride

**Chapter 17**

"Come on I don't have all day." Tyler yelled from the driver's seat of the mustang when Sam and Dean finally made it to the cars.

"We're coming! We just don't go as fast as you do after a massive fight." Dean snapped back.

"Fine. Whatever. Take all the time you need. The authorities will be showing up sometime soon." Tyler growled. Things were a little tense and nobody really understood why except for Tyler. Of that Sam was sure.

"Alright! Alright! We're going! Sam get in the girl's car. She's impatient." Dean put his hands up in surrender as Sam slid in the passenger side of the mustang. Dean slammed the door of the impala and Tyler was pulling out. She waited for him at the entrance of the parking lot before heading off towards the motel.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam finally asked not being able to stand the silence.

"This had better not turn into twenty questions but yeah go ahead." Tyler said not looking at him once.

"You saved us from the wendigo and helped us out of the forest even though you knew who we were and you clearly didn't want to get involved with us." Sam said taking pause.

"That's a statement not a question Sam." Tyler said wryly still not sending Sam a single glance.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you get involved?" Sam knew there were more important questions but that felt like the right one to ask. He knew he hit a button when she stiffened in her seat. He was about to take the question back but she beat him to it.

"Because you're important Sam. You Winchesters are important to this place and your father would have killed me if I hadn't saved you okay? But John Winchester is not one I fear. He's not the reason I did it." She seemed to struggle with herself. Sam could almost tell there were words that she wanted to say but hadn't.

"How'd you know John?" Sam had a few more minutes until they reached the motel he figured while she was in the sharing mood he'd get his money's worth.

"Ran across him on a hunt." She chuckled. "Told him to get out of town if he knew what was good for him and he told me that I didn't know what I was dealing with. Playing the part of the innocent girl was hard but I 'followed' his directions and ran into him again while I was chasing the thing. Introduced myself and as they say the rest was history." She concluded with almost a smile.

"So John didn't train you?" Sam asked almost disappointed.

"No." Was all she said. It was a short answer compared to her others and apparently she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"How much about us do you know?" Sam asked next almost wary.

"Everything. You've got demon blood in you. You exorcize demons with your mind. Dean's been to hell and back. Castiel ripped him from the fiery pit." She shrugged. She really knew everything but how? Sam was about to ask when she stopped him again. "I know you're going to ask how but don't ok? I have my sources like every other hunter. Mine just happen to be... better."

"Alright. Fair enough." Sam paused and licked his lips. He knew he had to ask the next question but he really didn't want to.

"Sam you're quiet. Did you finally run out of questions?" Tyler teased him. She was tense but she was trying to relieve the tension for Sam. She knew what question was coming next. Or at least where all questions lead. The same answer. She also knew Sam might understand if anyone did.

"No, I know what I want to ask." Sam chuckled knowing she was trying to diffuse the tension. "I saw that tattoo on your back. At least part of it. What is it?" She paused and opened her mouth to respond but no sound came out. Truth was she didn't know what was on her back.

"Well here I thought I had it all covered up." She laughed but Sam felt that it was forced. "It's a personal tattoo. Not something I show people." Sam waited for her to continue but she didn't. She'd been so open with him he wondered why she'd shut him out all of a sudden.

"I saw the top of it. Looked like feathers. It looked really well done." Sam pressed again. She just nodded. "The black outline was a great idea. I mean I don't know what it is but I'd really like to see it." Sam tried again. Tyler almost seemed to ignore him.

"We're here." Tyler said pulling into a parking space and almost sending Sam through the windshield. Then before he could say anything she was out and through the door of the motel.

Tyler ran to the bathroom as soon as she was inside the room and locked the door. _Don't want the boys to know what the hell this is before I do. _Ripping off her shirt she turned around and looked in the mirror.

"Oh shit..." Sam was right. Black outlined feathers. All those feathers? They formed fucking wings. On her back. HER BACK. The tips of the wings reached her shoulder blades and met at the middle of her spine fanning out into wings completely full of outlined feathers. It was a gorgeous tattoo but it was on her back! "This can't be happening!"

"Tyler are you okay in there?" Dean yelled through the door. _Shit._


	18. Chapter 18 Guessing Games

**Chapter 18**

"I'm fine!" Tyler yelled from inside the bathroom. Reality was she was freaking out. It happened so fast! She hadn't had time to stop it.

"Come on Tyler we need to talk." Sam said. Tyler panicked a little bit at that point.

"Great let me change and I'll be out okay?" She said. grabbing a towel and wrapping in around her over her shirt, making sure it covered the tips of the wings.

"How the hell did you get clothes in there?" Sam asked as she opened the door. Both boys were standing at the door and jumped when she opened it.

"I didn't. I'm going out to my car to get my bag." Tyler said rushing out the door her shorts showing under the towel.

"I think something is wrong." Sam said again.

"Nah really?" Dean said the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I think it has something to do with the tattoo or whatever the tattoo means. We were talking on the way here and she clammed up about it. Almost like she didn't know it was there." Sam didn't know how right he was.

"What if it wasn't?" Dean said sitting down on one of the beds.

"What? How could it not be there before?" Sam said. Dean shrugged but didn't get to say anything else. Tyler opened the door and was dressed but this time in a long sleeve flannel and skinny jeans with boots. Underneath she had a worn college teeshirt. But as Dean could see she looked a bit frazzled.

"That thing was a golem." Tyler said.

"Excuse me?" Dean wasn't following. Sam wasn't sure he was on the same track but he was faster than Dean catching that she was referring to the thing they fought.

"That thing was a golem. Controlled by a demon. I don't know who. We're back to square one." She had her neutral tone back. "I think we should start with Caleb or anyone at the beach. If it's there then we should be able to see recognition in it's face. Or at least be able to test for it."

"Woah, woah, woah." This time it was Sam. "We need some answers here Ty."

"And that's what we're looking for Sam." Tyler answered sitting down on the couch.

"About you." Dean said. "I know I may have overreacted-" Tyler scoffed at that but let Dean continue. "But you helped us back there. So I think we all need to lay everything on the table."

"Alright Dean. I know everything about you two. Everything. You? You know nothing about me." She said. But Dean recognized her response for what it was. A defense mechanism. Sam almost grinned as she fidgeted on the couch.

"We know quite a bit actually." She looked at him her eyes flashing wide before she laughed.

"Do tell." She leaned forward and put her head on her hand resting her elbow on her knee.

"You're an excellent hunter." Sam said and she shrugged. "You don't drink." She nodded confirming it.

"You had a troubled childhood. You're afraid to disappoint people and at some point in life you let your mom, dad, sister and brother down. Your brother's name was Nate and your sister was Sarah." Her eyes widened a bit and she licked her lips looking a little nervous as the brothers continued.

"You worked with our dad and Bobby but they never mentioned you. Which means you're either bad news or you asked them to not mention you." Sam said and her lips became a thin line. "Guessing I hit the nail on the head with that one." Sam smirked.

"You have some interest in us considering you saved us from the wendigo and the golem." Dean said looking at her daring her to contradict him. She didn't so he continued. "What we don't know is what you are. You say you know everything about us so you know what we've been through."

"I do." She said. "I know Dean. I do but I don't think you can handle this. I don't want to have to watch my back for the rest of my time. I don't want to have to worry about being hunted. My job is to help you hunters." She said pulling her legs up into a lotus position on the couch.

"Sweetheart, whatever you are we've seen it before." Dean said trying to play nice. Inside he was thinking that whatever she was they'd killed it before. After all there were very few things the Winchesters did not know how to kill.

"Great, so you know how to kill me and what to look for." She said tension running through her limbs. Sam and Dean looked at her sizing her up again.

"As we've said before, you saved us. We won't hunt you." Sam said.

"No, you'll just trap me for another hunter to take me down." Tyler sneered. Every sentence was a test. Every sentence brought them one step closer to their final fate. Every sentence held an enormous weight. Every sentence either made or broke trust.

"Look we've trusted you so far. And while we didn't give you much of a choice back at the forest, you trusted us and you came out healthy and nothing bad happened. Letting you go, you're asking us to trust you but trust is a two way street." Sam said. All his previous anger was gone. Now he just wanted her to stay. He felt safe with her. Protected.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She laughed.

"Try us." Dean challenged.


	19. Chapter 19 Boy's Lightbulb Moment

**Chapter 19**

Tyler laughed and Dean stared up at her. "Do you even know how many times you've used that line on the poor unsuspecting people who don't know what they saw?" Dean blushed and Sam laughed a bit.

"Alright so we see a lot of weird. There's not much that can freak us out. Though I have to say Dean getting ghost sickness was weird." Sam grinned. Dean sent him a scowl while Tyler chuckled.

"Oh so you think it's funny?" Dean challenged her teasingly.

"Actually I do. I have to say hearing about Sam dragging that ghost around made me laugh. But Dean, oh my. I wish I would have been there to see it. I was about ten minutes away when Bobby called to tell me everything was all right." She chuckled. "Damn bastard called me in to do damn research."

"Wait a second." Sam said not sure if he'd heard her right. "Bobby called you for research? Bobby Singer?" She raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly like he was a dumb child she was trying to impress an idea upon.

"Is there any part of hunting you're not good at?" Dean groaned.

"Of course there is. No hunter is perfect. As no monster is perfect. You just have to wait for them to slip up and cover your tracks." She shrugged. "That's why we are going to find this demon and send him back to the brimstone pit."

"And how exactly are you planning on doing that?" Sam asked.

"By drawing him out. Offering him something that he can't refuse." She said staring at the carpet.

"Want to share? Or should we guess." Dean's snarky comment made her look up at him, but her face was a mask that lacked emotion.

"Sam I know you're going to think I'm crazy but you're the closest demon blood I have." Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd managed to put that part behind him and now she wanted his blood for it's demon qualities?

"What the hell for?" Dean exclaimed probably as surprised as Sam. Neither brother liked being surprised. It was part of the job description.

"No Dean. Why should we trust you? You still haven't told us what you are." Sam said.

"I'm a freak Sam. We could almost be siblings." She said her voice tinted with sorrow.

"What do you mean siblings?" Sam's question held both fear and curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat Sam." She said. "I'm begging you, just leave and let me be." Dean wanted to know just as bad as Sam.

"Quit talking in riddles! You're almost as bad as the damn angels!" Dean said. Her mask flickered and she took a deep shuttering breath. Sam looked up and stared at her hard. She met his eyes but they were the same crystal blue, just harder. Almost sharper like she had just woken up.

"You figured it out. Didn't you." Tyler looked at Sam. Sam felt like he couldn't move. Her eyes seemed to stare right through him. Trapping him. Like she saw his very soul. His twisted mangled soul.

"Sam, what is this bitch talking about?" Dean saw what was happening and he felt left out.

"In a sense you and I are siblings as well Dean. Plans. That's what they say isn't it? They have plans for you. Work that needs done." She said as she looked at Dean understanding in her eyes. Suddenly Dean's eyes widened in understanding.

"You lied to us. You said you were fully human!" Dean accused. His eyes flared in anger.

"I am human. I never said how human Dean." She said her voice never wavering from the monotone she was using.

"You're not one of Azazel's. They were all killed! I'm the only survivor." Dean looked at Sam like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about Sammy? She's been called on by the angels. What'd you think she was part demon?" Dean sounded so sure of himself.

"No, she has demon blood in her. The powers, it makes sense Dean." Sam argued.

"You're both right." Sam and Dean looked at Tyler like she was crazy. "Well at least partially."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Dean questioned, clearly expecting an answer right away.

"I am not fully human." Sam could see she was forcing the words past her lips. Dean could see the amount of will power it was taking her to tell them.

"We knew that part Ty." Sam's voice was gentle and encouraging.

"It's not the blood of any demon that flows through my veins." She grimaced and stopped her jaw looking like it was locked.

"Look Tyler, I promise you we won't react until you tell us the whole story." Dean prodded gently.

"I'm not even sure how far this, whatever this is goes." She paused but closed her eyes tight and continued. "It started with the pain. Feelings. Things reacted to my presence. I started getting stronger and faster. I didn't have anyone to turn to. My parents were already dead. My baby brother and sister, murdered by demons." Tyler turned her face but Dean could have sworn he saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"I was all alone and they abandoned me. Long story short I learned that one of the angels learned about what Azazel was doing and tried to replicate it. Only it didn't work quite like they were hoping." She shook her head and licked her lips before squeezing them together in anger. "I'm the result."


	20. Chapter 20 Repeating the Past

**Chapter 20**

It never even occurred to the brothers that the angels would try something like the demons. That they would abandon a little girl to her fate and hope she chose the right path. A while ago the brothers would have hunted her as they had anything and it seemed like someone had indeed done that. Which meant she'd been left with only angels for company.

Tyler sat on the couch staring at the floor and not looking up. She was clearly waiting for Sam and Dean to do something. Say something, anything. Sam didn't know what to say. When he'd first heard angels were real he'd been ecstatic, until he'd met them. Then he learned they were dicks.

"What do you mean it didn't quite work like they planned?" Dean asked curious. Tyler looked up at him to see curiosity in his eyes. She searched for something else but Dean stood under her scrutiny and stared right back at her reading the pain and loneliness.

"The angels appeared before my mother and father asking to have their firstborn child. My mother cried but gave them consent not knowing what to do when my dad was away. My dad wasn't a hunter but was a marine so he was away doing something. I never knew what, he was black ops and special forces. He trained me to protect myself because my mother had told him what she had done and he hadn't taken her seriously. Hell, he sent her to a doc to get checked. They gave her pills and sent her home." Tyler was struggling to keep her mask on by now.

"So they came before you were even born?" Sam asked confused. Tyler nodded.

"They came again when I was seven. By then I had a younger brother and sister. Mom was off her meds and had forgotten about the angels. I guess I had a guardian angel but when they actually came my mother took me outside and kissed me telling me how sorry she was over and over again. I of course didn't understand why she'd taken me out. I was perfectly capable of handling them." She smirked before continuing.

"Dad taught me how to wield a knife and how to sneak around and so much more. I was a regular little ninja. But that didn't last. I didn't understand why I wasn't in there protecting my brother and sister but my mother hid me in the tree and went back inside. Dad was home at that time and I could hear them yell and scream. The angels wanted to make sure I was going to survive. I didn't hear everything but the gist of it was that they'd been coming every year on my birthday and dripping a little angel blood down my throat."

"And you didn't know about it?" Dean asked. "Thought you were a ninja."

"They're angels Dean." Sam said. "You know how Cas appears next to us without a sound." Dean nodded.

"Sorry Ty. I was just expecting something special about you." Dean explained. Tyler held her hand up silencing him.

"This is hard Dean. Shut the fuck up." Letting her hand down Tyler pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged herself. "That day they had a bowl that was for me. It was the day before my birthday but they were going to take me away that night. They said I had until midnight to say goodbye to my family. My dad didn't exactly take the news well." She laughed dryly almost cruelly. "He tried to kill them. I heard and I tried to come rescue them but I was too late. The angels had them and my mother had already told them that they would never stop until they found me. I tried to free them but the one snapped his fingers and I couldn't move. I begged and begged them to leave my family alone but it was useless. In the end I couldn't save them."

"I'm so sorry Ty." Sam said. Dean looked at her with pity in his eyes. At least neither brother had watched all their family die in front of them. Especially their mother and by angel's hands no less.

"You said your dad trained you, but it's not just his training is it? You can track better than most hunters and you know things that aren't even close to common knowledge." Dean questioned almost knowing there was more to the story. Tyler nodded.

"Yeah the next years were like my own personal hell. I was forced to learn and train for my own survival. I lived I almost died several times. But they always saved me. Telling me not to screw up. They were my company and I grew fond of them as years passed. But they came less often. After all I was growing up. They still came every once in a while to pump me full of angel blood though." Tyler grimaced making a face.

"How'd they do it? You had to sense them." Sam said furrowing his eyebrows. Tyler unfolded herself rubbing the back of her head, and to Sam she looked like she was ashamed. "How'd they get it in you I mean?"

"Yeah, I could sense them. They drilled obedience into my head from the first day. Death was the penalty for mistakes and disobedience. Never my own, always someone else's somewhere down the road. So when they placed a bowl filled to the brim with angel blood and told me to drink it I didn't question. I didn't stop. I'd glare but I did it." Blood rushed to her cheeks as she spoke quickly like she was trying to get it over with.

"I understand." Dean said. Tyler shook her head but let it go. _No, you don't get a thing. But that's okay. I feel like I have a family again and I don't want to lose it, again._


	21. Chapter 21 Bloody Experiment

**Chapter 21**

"I know you do. I know both of you know what it's like to be ordered around and left in the dark. Trust me, I know." Tyler stopped. Sam and Dean weren't sure what to say and apparently she wasn't either.

"Then are you an angel?" Dean asked. He'd met a fallen angel before but even she was unlike Tyler.

"Not quite." She sighed before looking at her hands trying to find a way to describe it. "It's more of a mixed breed thing. Like a lab experiment. A monster." Dean was stunned to silence. He knew angels were dicks and all but he preferred them to demons. At least usually. Sam however knew what she was talking about.

"You're not a lab experiment. You are human, just with some angel blood mixed in. At least you're not inherently evil." Sam gauged her reaction as he tried to lighten the atmosphere. She didn't take it well.

"Sam, I can never be normal again. The tattoo on my back is proof enough." Tyler sat back letting her body stretch out.

"Nobody ever said you could be normal." Dean answered her.

"And people do get tattoo's you know." Sam said smiling again. Tyler laughed sounding almost cheerful.

"You know before the fight with that golem that tattoo didn't exist. I knew something would happen but I wasn't sure what." She chuckled and Dean turned to Sam.

"You were right Sammy. It wasn't there before."

"Indeed he was." Tyler looked at them unsure of how to continue. "I have no idea of what destiny awaits me or what roles you play. But if we continue together then you can't turn your back on me. You can't just wander off in search of something or someone. But most importantly you have to remain brothers until the end. Whatever happens both of you must come before anything else."

Dean looked at her like she was telling his future. She believed every word she said to them and he knew she meant it. Sam knew she meant it but he thought there was something she wasn't telling them still. Sam was sure that she knew more about what was going to happen than what she was telling them but he decided to let it be for now.

"Great! So who wants to go demon hunting?" Dean asked rubbing his hands together. Sam chuckled and Tyler looked at him with a raised eyebrow but didn't question.

"I'll go check for demonic signs." Sam sighed getting up to trudge off to his computer but Tyler snorted.

"Sam, the demon isn't leaving. He's still here, we just have to find him." She smirked.

"How can you be sure?" Dean asked, as curious as Sam. Tyler waved her hand showing them some of her frustration.

"He's a demon in a meat suit. He's been very successful so far and he's getting accustomed to his home. While he knows he may have to leave soon he also knows that we know about him but he's not sure if we know which body he's in. He's in damage control mode now." She explained quickly before going to the window and slowly, barely moving the drapes and peering out.

"Alright so where do we start?" Dean asked clearly trying to baffle her. She scratched her chin before answering him.

"We can check on Caleb. I was sure he was the demon and it's not often that I'm wrong. But I think there's more going on here." She said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked her, not following her thoughts.

"I think that he was too genuinely scared to be anything but a demon. He knew things had been happening at the lake. And even though he was a geek most boys would have tried to protect a girl." She said as she got up and grabbed her leather jacket.

"I'm not so sure." Sam said quickly. "That thing was freaky and I don't think anyone would just stand there to protect a girl. You're assuming he had a backbone."

"I still think we should check him out." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright so how about we go?" Dean said ending their conversation.

"We should only take one car." Tyler said as they walked out the door of the motel.

"We're taking the impala." Dean said with finality. Tyler shrugged. _Whatever makes him feel better. My baby will be okay for a bit._

"Sam, can you find out where he lives?" Tyler said as she slid into the back seat of Dean's car.

"I highly doubt it." Was Sam's response. "We'll have to go to the lake and see if he's there again. But after last night, I doubt it." He grinned at Tyler. She just grunted.

"But he looked like he was in high school so maybe he goes to the local high school." Dean added as they drove to the lake.

"I'd say he was a high school senior or a college freshman." Tyler said resting her arms on the front seats as she leaned forward to look out the front window. When they got there they scanned the crowd but didn't see anyone who looked even similar to Caleb. Dean got out and took a closer look at the people there but didn't see him just as Sam had predicted so he got back into the impala with a heavy sigh.

"So, who's going to check out the high school?" She asked and all three stared at each other. "I guess we'll all go." Tyler decided already tired.


	22. Chapter 22 Crocodile Tears And Spidey

**Chapter 22**

"Hello, we're here to see if Caleb is here?" Tyler said to the secretary at the desk.

"And you are?" The woman asked staring Tyler down and observing her attire. Apparently the woman wasn't fond of plaid flannel and t-shirts with jeans and sneakers.

"Name's Taylor." I noticed a light southern drawl to her words as she addressed the woman. "These are my colleagues. We're here to talk to Caleb. I'm sorry we don't have a last name but he said he needed to talk to us." She shrugged and the woman just sat there staring at her.

"My name is Sam Heath." Sam put his hand forward to introduce himself. The secretary looked at him and let her eyes wander over him before straying to Dean. She shook Sam's hand but kept eyeing Dean.

"You can call me Nancy." She answered straightening her jacket.

"Dean at your service, Nancy." Dean grinned at her letting her name roll off his tongue. Sam rolled his eyes and Tyler tried her best not to laugh.

"Now what can I do to help you lovely folk?" She asked them all. She was clearly out of their age range but they could all tell she enjoyed pretending she was young if only for a second.

"We need to find a boy name Caleb. Do you have any school photos we could look through?" Tyler asked.

"Miss Taylor," The secretary said slowly and Tyler nodded when she got her name right. "I'm not supposed to let complete strangers see students unless they are their parents. I can't in good conscience let you leaf through a yearbook and find a student's name!"

"Nancy, we just need to talk to the kid about what he saw at the lake." Dean said leaning towards the woman. She looked at them with pity in her eyes, she was about to say no when Tyler interrupted her.

"Please Miss Nancy. It could be our big break. Our boss told us to get the story or we didn't have to bother coming back. I just might be able to scratch out a living without this but they can't." Tyler looked at her pleadingly and added a few tears just for safety's sake.

"Taylor stop. We can't do that to Nancy." Sam said putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll just have to explain it to the boss man and hope he forgives us." Sam winced. Tyler turned to them with tears in her eyes.

"You know he won't! He fired Peter for Jane's mistake! He didn't let the poor boy explain." She shook her head. "You both know Jane threw James a fake storyline just to get him off her back. Peter never had a chance of running it down." She shook her head and a tear dropped from her cheeks.

"Come on Tay, we survive we always do." Dean said turning slowly to the woman in the corner who looked like she was close to tears herself. "I'm so sorry. She's not usually like this. Thanks for your help Nancy. We'll get going." Dean turned but Nancy's voice stopped him and all three of them had to hold in the smiles as they turned back.

"Wait! Dean, I suppose it wouldn't hurt so long as you don't talk to him on school grounds." The secretary said turning her computer screen so we could see the pictures on it. "Just don't tell anyone I did this." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you Nancy. You've saved us." Tyler smiled through her fake tears. Nancy nodded as a few pictures came up. She looked at us as we stared at the pictures. "That's him." Tyler pointed out the picture of our geek. Nancy looked and shrugged.

"His name is Caleb Alfonso. School let's out at 2:30. It says here he rides bus twenty three." She continued and then turned the screen around. "I hope you got everything you needed." Clear dismissal.

"Thank you Nancy." Dean said grabbing her hand and placing a chaste kiss on top. "I hope you have a good rest of the day." He said sincerely.

"Yeah, umm thanks." Sam added awkwardly. Tyler waved as they walked out the door and headed for the impala.

"I can never deal with secretaries like that for long." Tyler huffed as Dean unlocked the car.

"I don't know Ty, I thought she was a nice lady." Dean grinned snarkily.

"Crocodile tears are not my favorite way to get the information I need." She growled.

"Those were fake?" Sam asked with a chuckle, the sarcasm evident in his voice.

"No, Sam. We really work for the paper and James is our real boss. Jane is the bitch who gives three reporters one lead to run down on a non existent story." Tyler shot back at him not missing a beat.

"Did you get those names from Spiderman?" Dean asked curiously. A light pink rose to Tyler's cheeks and she rubbed the back of her head, her smile guilty.

"I like Spiderman." She defended herself.

"What if the secretary had known about it?" Sam asked a bit more seriously.

"Sam, Mary Jane is Peter Parkers girlfriend. And Peter's boss' name is actually J. Jonah Jameson. Peter doesn't write for the Bugle anyway. He takes pictures, mostly of Spiderman." Tyler explained. Dean exploded in laughter and Sam chuckled. "There were enough differences that it was hardly noticeable." She grumbled.

"Well we have an hour or so." Sam said shaking his head with a grin. "So how about we find a comfortable spot to sit and make sure we catch the busses so we can follow Caleb home."

"Spiderman would just hang from a web." Tyler mumbled in the back and both boys broke into hysterics as Dean pulled the impala into a backstreet.


	23. Chapter 23 Super Bus

**Chapter 23**

"I didn't take you for a comic nerd." Dean smirked as a light blush covered Tyler's cheeks. Tyler just tried to shrug it off.

"So who's your favorite superhero?" Sam asked looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Shouldn't we be watching for the bus?" She asked avoiding the question as she leaned forward between the seats to be more level with the boys.

"Nah, bus won't come until after the kids are out of school Ty." Dean grinned, then turned to look at her and lean with his back against the door. "So who's your favorite superhero?" He repeated Sam's question. Tyler looked at Sam almost pleading for him to save her.

"I'm just curious." He shrugged.

"I like Captain America." She shrugged but her cheeks got a bit redder. Dean cracked up and Sam looked at her a little surprised.

"Any reason why?" He asked her.

"Yeah, he's kinda like us. A regular guy that got saddled with helping the world and having super powers." She grinned. "Plus he's cute." Dean's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"W-what!" He spluttered.

"You heard me Dean." Her smiled was one of those shit-eating-grins that people get when they're causing trouble. Sam saw exactly what she was doing and grinned trying to hold his laughter in. Dean looked at her and then looked at Sam before looking back at Tyler suspiciously and frowning.

"I would have thought it would be the Hulk if you're using that reasoning." Sam said looking at her curiously. She grinned and looked at Dean with a wink.

"He is my absolute favorite. Dr. Banner is almost exactly what we do but we hunt willingly while he tries to help people without making a mess. The Hulk isn't exactly mister subtle or gentle." She said sending Sam a sad smile.

"You lied to me!" Dean exclaimed suddenly. He had his arms crossed and Sam saw her grin again.

"Not completely. Cap is pretty hot. I mean have you seen him in his Captain America suit?" She whistled still playing with Dean. "And he's the perfect gentleman." She teased Dean again. Sam was grinning like a fool as his brother scowled.

"When does school get out Sam?" Dean grumbled out turning so he could see directly out the front windshield.

"Two thirty." Tyler said instead. "It's two. How about I go make sure that Caleb gets on his bus and you two stake out here and when I call you, you follow him home." "That's a great plan! Only one small flaw." Dean said dryly. "How will you get back to the motel room if we have the car?"

"I'll catch a ride obviously." Tyler huffed out. "I may even catch a ride to Mr. Alfonso's house and meet you there. Or beat you." She grinned getting out of the car.

"Wait Tyler!" Sam almost yelled out the window. She walked up to the window as Sam rolled it down. "Be careful. Don't get abducted. If the guy who's offering you a ride looks shady please don't catch a ride with him." Sam pleaded.

"You know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Tyler grinned at him. "Besides Sam, I'm a hunter. Until I've stabbed them with a silver blade and poured holy water on them they all look suspicious." With that she walked away and took up a post near where the school doors opened to let the students get the busses. She didn't look thrilled about where she was standing. Dean figured it had to be that all the students would be coming from those doors and splitting in two directions. So there was no way that she could see them all. There was the easy potential to miss a student, or Caleb.

"Do you think we should call her to stay in contact with her?" Sam asked suddenly as the boys watched her lay in the sun, her cover for being where she was.

"No, I think when she's ready she'll call us." Dean said easily. Both boys watched the clock and waited. Finally two thirty rolled around and kids started streaming towards the busses. There were also kids who headed towards cars. But the three hoped that Dean and Sam could spot Caleb if he was coming to a car. Then Dean's phone rang.

"Darcy, I see him. He's on the bus. It should be the fifth bus to pass you." Tyler said as soon as Dean picked up. Sam heard and let himself smile when Tyler called Dean, Darcy.

"Nice to know Ty." Dean snapped. Sam looked at him and couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"Maybe I should have called Sam." Tyler said and Dean was about to respond when she hung up.

"Damn her." Dean griped. Predictably Sam's phone rang and Sam's grin got big as he answered.

"What's the ETA on the bus?" Sam asked Tyler.

"I'd say two minutes tops." She said. Dean watched her get up and start walking towards the parking lot. "I'm going to catch a ride and see what information I can grab."

"Be careful Ty." Sam said as goodbye.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'm a big girl." Tyler said as Dean was turning the key in the ignition of the impala and getting ready to follow the bus. Almost exactly two minutes later Dean and Sam spotted bus twenty-two.

"Pull out Dean." Sam said as soon as the bus had passed them.

"Yeah, I know I know." Dean grumbled. The boys had been pretending to look for something so it wouldn't be suspicious that they were just sitting there. Nobody had paid them a second mind and they got between the busses easily enough.

"Should we call Tyler and tell her we're following the bus?" Sam asked.

"No, she's trying to catch a ride. Don't bother her. She'll call us when she can." Dean answered trying to figure out a good reason to follow the bus all the way through it's route that wasn't 'we're stalking one of the kids'.


	24. Chapter 24 Girls Can't Fix Cars

**Chapter 24**

Tyler was in the parking lot of the high school and had already seen the cameras. She'd chuckled a bit and used the wind to blow a bird towards it and waited for it to poop. It had taken all of two seconds for the bird to poop on the camera creating a great blind spot for Tyler. She waltzed towards a red Ford mustang. Smiling she popped the hood and *cough cough* fixed a few things. Finally she started walking around it admiring it. Although her baby was far superior her acting skills were good.

"Umm excuse me?" A boy said to her as he reached the car.

"Oh! I'm sorry I was just admiring your car. Nothing special on it but still a gorgeous car." Tyler said with a grin. "What year is it?"

"2012, has a V6 engine." He said smiling as the two looked at the car.

"We'll see you later David." The girls from his group of friends grinned and got into a black chevy malibu.

"Mmmm not bad. This is the manual right? Did Ford come out with an automatic?" Tyler asked as she walked to the front.

"Nah, manual is the way to go-" David said shaking his head.

"Gets you more power and control. Makes you one with the car." Tyler said and David stared at her. She laughed and he chuckled. "Hi, I'm Tyler." She stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"David." The boy said smiling and giving her hand a firm shake.

"So, we hate to interrupt this but..." One the boys friends smirked letting David know that it was time to go.

"Well it was nice meeting you Tyler. Maybe we'll see each other around sometime." David said walking towards the drivers side. His two friends pile in one grabbing the shot gun seat.

"You too." She said waving as he tried to start the car. It puttered and stopped.

"Um David." She turned to go but stopped when she didn't hear him pulling away. Mentally grinning she looked back at him. He got out and popped the hood. His friends joined him but looked totally confused. She walked towards them a bit almost curious.

"Dude, I have no idea." David's blond friend said shaking his locks.

"I'm no mechanic." The asian said that had grabbed shotgun.

"I might be able to help." She said quietly but just loud enough for them to hear.

"Look sweetheart, it's great that you think you can help but this isn't a romance novel. You probably don't know how to jump a car so pretending that you know about cars isn't going to make David like you." Blondie said.

"Look sweetheart," Tyler sassed back. "It looks like you don't know how to fix your car. All I want in return is free transportation. My bet is that I can fix it." She smirked. _Good thing I'm not a normal girl._

"Fine. Fix it." David said frowning an crossing his arms. Tyler walked over and pushed through asian and blondie with a little side smirk. Leaning over the fender she inspected the inside. Then she whistled.

"What?" Asian asked.

"When was the last time you were under the hood?" She asked David. "You've got buildup and I can tell from outside your engine isn't running well. But the good news is I found your problem." She connected the starter and reconfigured a few wires.

"So you fixed it?" David asked incredulous.

"No, I just left it there." Tyler said dryly. "Of course I fixed it. Get in and start her up." David opened the door and turned the key in the ignition. The engine started and Tyler smiled.

"Hey give me a second then we can leave." Tyler chuckled and pulled out her phone. Quickly she called Sam. "Sam I got a ride. Do you have a cafe you can meet me at?"

"Umm yeah. But aren't you coming to Caleb's house?" He asked her.

"No, neither are you. Just follow him. Make sure you don't actually talk to him yet. I want to be there." She said leaving no room for questions.

"Alright. So how about you call us when you find a cafe?" Sam said.

"Fair enough. Call me when you find it." Tyler said and barely heard Sam's muffled assent before the phone was away from her ear and the call had been ended.

"So where are we taking you?" David asked as the three boys leaned against the hood of David's car.

"Hmmm is there a good cafe in town?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know one." David said. Tyler smiled and walked to the shot gun seat.

"Great." She smiled and jumped in. The asian and the blond grumbled but sat in the back. David pulled out of the school parking lot and started driving towards the center of town.

"Did you guys hear the nonsense that Caleb kid was spouting today?" The asian grinned and chuckled. Tyler's ears perked up but she just stared out the window.

"Caleb who?" David asked absentmindedly.

"Alfredo or something." Asian said again. Tyler almost rolled her eyes. "Some kid found dried blood on him. The kid said Alfredo's eyes flashed black and told him that it was from a fight. But the nerd doesn't fight." Now he was laughing.

"Black?" Tyler spoke up and knew she was right about this kid.

"Yeah, the kid that saw it said it was the creepiest trick of the light he'd ever seen." Asian said again. The boys began to laugh and David grinned, chuckling but paying attention to the road. But barely a minute later he pulled over to the curb.

"So the cafe is right up the street. But if I get any closer I can't get to the curb so if you're ok with walking we'll let you off here." David said sending a genuine smile Tyler's way.

"Yeah, this'll be fine. Thanks." She said getting out and closing the door. David rolled his window down as blondie moved up to shot gun.

"Hey thanks for fixing it." David said. "I'll see you around?" This time it sounded more like a question.

"Maybe." Tyler said and grinned. David flushed a bit before pulling away as Tyler waved. _I'm so glad boys are such idiots now a days._


	25. Chapter 25 Teasing Plans

**Chapter 25**

Sam's phone rang again and he picked it up hoping it was Tyler. The brothers had found where Caleb lived and were eager to talk to him but Sam was insistent that they wait for Tyler.

"Hello?" Sam said cautiously as he answered.

"Sam, meet me at the Redwood Cafe on Third Street. You did find him right?" Tyler asked. Sam could hear some music in the background and what sounded like kids playing.

"Yeah, we found him." Sam said before covering the speaker on his phone and turning to Dean. "Redwood Cafe on Third Street is where Tyler is. Can you get us there?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah, of course I can get there." Dean said.

"We're on the way Tyler. We didn't talk to Caleb and we made sure he didn't see us." Sam said.

"Good. How far away are you?" Tyler asked.

"Dean how far are we?" Sam asked.

"About five minutes. Ten if traffic is bad." Dean answered a bit gruffly.

"We'll be there in five, ten minutes." Sam told Tyler.

"Great, I'll be waiting." Tyler said and hung up. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"How do you think she got a ride?" Sam asked Dean after he hung up. Dean smirked and looked at Sam.

"Well I don't think she flew." Dean grinned. Sam scowled at him and Dean chuckled. "I don't know. You'll have to ask her." Dean said as he pulled in a parking spot near the cafe. The brothers walked in and spotted Tyler. She motioned them over to the booth and they squeezed in the booth opposite her.

"Glad you could make it." Tyler said reading her menu.

"We're glad you could too." Sam said with a grin. "How'd you get here anyway?"

"A little feminine charm goes a long way." Dean grinned and nudged Sam in the side.

"I actually made a bet." Tyler grinned. "May have broken a car." She grinned like the cat that caught the canary. "Because apparently girls can't fix cars."

"Wait, you broke a car so you could make a bet that you could fix it so you could get here?" Sam asked incredulously.

"You make it sound so much more complicated than it actually was." Tyler smiled casually.

"Can we just move on?" Dean sounded exasperated. Tyler nodded with a wicked grin.

"Caleb is definitely our demon. While I was hitching my ride here David's friends mentioned that some kid saw Caleb's eyes turn black. The kid thought it was a trick of the light." She shrugged.

"Alright but the question is has this demon moved on yet."

"No, I don't think he has. Did you see Caleb get off the bus? He was walking confidently and I don't think that nerd is actually confident." Dean shook his head to Sam's question.

"Hey Dean? Watch the nerd talk." Tyler smiled at him innocently, too sweetly to be anything but a warning.

"Alright!" Dean threw his hands in the air in mock surrender. "Nerds defend nerds. I get it."

"Strike two." Her smile turned into a dangerous little smirk. "Don't forget I can take you in a heartbeat."

"I like frisky women. Though you're a bit feisty for my tastes." He said looking her up and down.

"Dean you're treading on thin ice." Sam warned.

"Fine. Back to business." Dean grinned. Tyler practically growled as she glowered at Dean. "So you said you had a plan. Want to share?"

"With you? No." Tyler did growl as she looked at Dean. "But will I? Yes." She folded her hands and started to explain. "Every demon wants something and they all serve a master. Whether they realize it or not depends on how smart the demon is and if their master ever wants something from them. Either way any demon will realize the worth of capturing a live angel-"

"Why do you always put yourself out there as bait?" Sam asked interrupting her. He didn't like this plan any more than he liked putting her out there the last time. Dean was more okay with this plan than he was having his little brother out there but Tyler had grown to become family too but Dean knew she could handle it. Or he hoped.

"Because it's necessary. So unless you have another plan..." She gave Sam time to respond but he didn't. "I suggest you keep quiet. First we have to interrogate the poor kid. So we lie to him and tell him we're reporters and we were at the beach because of the monster."

"How exactly do we explain the monster or the fact that we fought it, killed it and it disappeared?" Dean asked.

"Simple. We don't. If we have to I can make something up on the spot. Then we let something slip that mentions something about hunters and then drop the slip of paper giving him vital information about me being an angel." She said with a smile. We nodded.

"To the house?" Dean asked. Tyler nodded with a genuine smile.

"To the house!" I said and put my fist in the air. "You want to swing there?" Sam asked Tyler with a chuckle. She smacked him but got in the back seat of the impala after she threw some cash on the table.

"I'd rather fly." She said when we got in the impala and Dean had started to pull away from the curb.

"Well you have wings." Sam said referring to the tattoo on her back.

"Don't even go there." Tyler growled. The rest of the ride to Caleb's house was silent.

"So are we all going to talk to this demon bastard?" Dean asked trying to break the tension. Tyler nodded and opened the door, the brothers following her.


	26. Chapter 26 Dropping A Hint

**Chapter 26**

The three went up to the front door and knocked. Caleb came to the door and looked surprised.

"Hey Caleb." Tyler greeted him. He gaped at her before shaking his head like he was in a dream and glaring at her suspiciously. "Can we come in?" Caleb could only nod as he stepped back to let them by.

"It's nice to see you again." Sam said awkwardly as he passed the boy by.

"Nice to meet you." Dean could barely stop the chuckle at the awkwardness from escaping his lips.

"I don't know if I can say the same about you." Caleb said to Dean before turning to Tyler. "I thought you were dead! How did you get away from that thing?"

"A lot of luck and a little help. I'm a reporter and I would like to interview you about what you saw at the beach." Tyler replied to the boy very professionally.

"So then he's not your boyfriend." Caleb simply responded pointing to Sam and not taking any notice of Tyler's question.

"He's her brother." Dean said easily. "Can we come in?" Caleb took one look at him and nodded. The three entered, Sam first and Dean last sandwiching Tyler in the middle.

"What can I do for you three? You were at the beach. It seems like you would know more details than me." Caleb said. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, I'm good thanks." Tyler said politely. The two boys waved him off as well. "We need to know what you saw before that night. We need the backstory."

"Which is where you come in. You were here before us and we'd like the details of anything suspicious you saw at the lake. Anything you can remember." Dean explained.

"Look, the lake is where college kids and high school kids hang. The East side is for the college kids usually and the North side is where the high schoolers hang. You were on the East side so it's college kids. What do they do that isn't suspicious?" Caleb sat down with a sigh. Tyler raised her eyebrows in confusion and Sam chuckled with Dean.

"I suppose we'd best be leaving." Tyler said standing up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Caleb followed her and the brothers also stood.

"We know you tried and that's all we can ask of anyone. Besides now we know nothing strange was happening on the beach." Sam tried to set Caleb at ease even though he didn't seem overly bothered by not being able to help them.

"Are you sure you haven't seen anything? Maybe the smell of sulfur, or maybe you've been seeing a few tricks of light?" Tyler tried as a last attempt. Caleb shook his head.

"Not that I can think of. Sorry for wasting your time." Caleb waved and shut the door.

"Do you think he caught on?" Sam asked as soon as they were in the impala and out of earshot. Tyler snorted from the back.

"I sure hope he did. He's supposed to be a smart demon." Tyler grinned before laying down in the back. Sam turned around to look at her.

"What are you doing?" Dean smirked looking in the rear view mirror.

"I'm thinking Dean. Maybe you should try it some day." She snapped. Dean glared but then he smiled. He reached down an put on ACDC's Highway to Hell and blared it out the speakers of the car. "Damnit!" She shot up and gave Dean an icy glare.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Dean's shit eating grin was back and Tyler was furious.

"Dean maybe we shouldn't mess with her." Sam said lightly turning down the music.

"No, it wasn't you. I knew Dean would try something like that." Tyler shrugged not explaining any further.

"Then what's going on?" Sam asked.

"I forgot my favorite knife." She said easily. Sam wasn't fooled and apparently Dean wasn't either.

"Hey Ty?" Sam said trying to sound overly friendly.

"Yeah?" The girl asked sitting up in a lotus position, looking like she wasn't paying them much attention.

"Don't keep lying to us." Dean smirked when Sam answered her.

"Hey Dean?" Dean saw her smiling with her eyes closed though his rearview mirror.

"What?" His voice was gruff.

"Don't hit that tree." She grinned and Dean barely had time to swerve.

"Fuck! What the hell is a tree doing out in the middle of the road!" Dean yelled as he stopped the impala. "My car had better be okay!" He got out and rushed around the outside searching for a single scratch. Tyler chuckled in the back, her eyes still closed. _The entertainment value here isn't bad._

"How did you know that was coming? Your eyes were closed." Sam said not moving from his seat and watching Tyler in the mirror.

"I know the roads. Knew where we were. Knew Dean wasn't paying attention." Tyler's lips moved and her eyes flickered but didn't open. She almost looked like she was meditating to Sam.

"Thanks for the warning." Dean grumbled as he opened the door to the impala and slammed it shut. Tyler inclined her head to show she'd heard him.

"So we've set the bait, now what about the trap part of this?" Sam asked as Dean kept driving, keeping his eyes strictly on the road.

"You need spidey senses Dean." Tyler grinned and Dean bristled but kept his eyes glued on the road. "We're going back to the beach tonight. We'll fight and end up splitting up leaving me as easy pickings for the demon. And hopefully he'll take the bait back to his hidey hole and you guys can free everyone while the bastard tortures me."

"That's great and all but how do you plan to escape?" Sam asked worried. Tyler shrugged before answering.

"You need to follow me and make sure everyone gets out. That's all you need to worry about." Tyler said easily.


	27. Chapter 27 Terrible Demon Trap

**Chapter 27**

"And you think he's going to be nice just because you're a girl?" Dean snapped at Tyler.

"I don't expect him to particularly care about my gender." Tyler's voice was dry as she responded to Dean.

"Why not send one of us in as the bait again?" Sam asked trying to defuse the situation.

"Do you have angel blood running through you?" She asked him. Sam shook his head sheepishly. "I know you're valuable Sam but he'll stick his neck out farther for me than he will for you."

"And how many demons have you pissed off? Did you escape from hell? Torture any demons lately?" Dean asked sarcastically not really expecting an answer.

"I was smart enough to never get sent to hell. Though I did make a trip there once. And yes actually, I did torture a demon recently. Not Alistair but hey we can't all be superstars." Tyler's monotone shot back at Dean.

"You made a trip to hell?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah, actually I did." She said. "Now, how about the plan. First-"

"Hold it. You aren't going to share?" Dean asked miffed. Tyler glared at him.

"Do you want to share Dean? It's not something I'm proud of. I didn't enjoy my time down there and I don't feel like reliving it. Thanks." Her voice was snarky and full of sarcasm and Sam could tell they'd struck a nerve. Dean could tell too and he was sure she was lying about her time down in the basement.

"Fine. I know you're lying but we have to get this taken care of." Dean's gruff voice answered Tyler's anger and made her spin around in surprise. "Yeah, we know you're lying. You're not that hard to read."

"Quite antagonizing Dean." Sam said almost with a chuckle. Tyler didn't look at Sam, choosing instead to glare at Dean while they drove.

"Fine. So are we headed to the lake?" Dean asked lightly.

"Nah, head to the motel. I have to pick up my car." Tyler said shaking her head. Dean nodded and made a turn taking the trio back to the motel.

"Your stop madame." Dean said to Tyler snottily. Tyler rolled her eyes but got out of the car without complaint. Dean had parked next to her mustang so Tyler just got out and unlocked the car sliding in with a smile.

"You know the plan?" Tyler smirked through the open window at the brothers.

"No, we don't read minds." Dean's voice was flat as he spoke. "So why don't you fill us in."

"Fine. As you know I'm the bait. Basically Mr. Alfonso comes to the beach and takes me. You make sure nobody else gets in the way and to make it more believable. Just don't hurt him too bad." Tyler finished by revving her engine and backing out of the space.

"Do you think she's gonna make it?" Sam asked Dean.

"Do I think she's going to save those people?" Dean was quiet as they pulled out and followed Tyler to the beach. "Yeah. I think they're going to survive with nightmares about this day forever, but they'll end up alive. If you're asking whether she's going to survive Sammy... just don't."

"But Dean-"

"No. We aren't going to think about it Sam. She's not really a hunter so don't get any more attached. If she comes out alive then we kill her, if she doesn't then we can burn her corpse." Dean was still quiet and Sam was dumbfounded. They were almost to the lake when Sam spoke again.

"Dean, we promised not to kill her." Sam said.

"Her story doesn't make sense. She left something out. I know it." Dean grimaced as the brothers pulled into a parking space and waited for Tyler to get out and start walking to the beach.

"Shouldn't we give her a chance to explain herself?" Sam asked.

"No. She had her shot and she didn't tell us everything." Dean said as they watched Tyler. She still had a grip on the wheel and was looking straight ahead almost blankly. Finally she shook her head and took her hands off the wheel and lowered her head to her hands.

_This is it. I won't be able to survive this. They'll get on without me. It doesn't matter where I'll go. Hell is waiting, I knew this from the beginning and with the change coming... the angels won't let me in. Come on Tyler, think of the people! The people you're going to save. Think of the Winchesters._

Sam and Dean watched as Tyler straightened and looked at them with a smile on her face before getting out of her car. Looking at the mist covered lake Caleb slowly emerged. Tyler signaled them to wait as she approached the demon. But Sam and Dean got out anyway and followed her at a distance that they could just hear her.

"You did get my message. Glad you came Caith." Tyler greeted him like a friend, but with wicked intent behind her words.

"How could I not? You made it so very obvious." The demon said sarcastically.

"You know what happens next you bastard." Tyler was still smiling at him.

"You mean the part where you make a deal for the lives of humans and end up escaping anyways? Yes, I'm familiar." He smirked. "How you managed to do that and stay under the hunter's radar still baffles me." Tyler's grin faded.

"You know as well as I do there won't be any getting out of this one."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm counting on it." He grinned maliciously and his eyes flared black as they prepared to take each other on. "So I'll see you in hell? Usual spot?" He asked and she growled taking one sad look back at Sam and Dean before walking towards the demon.


	28. Chapter 28 Binding Mixed Blood

**Chapter 28**

"Tyler!" Sam couldn't stop the yell that escaped his throat. She looked back at him her eyes were carefully masked. Sam went to run forward but Dean stopped him.

"Don't be a fool Sammy. Let her do her job." Dean's voice was quiet in Sam's ear as the elder brother held his mammoth of a sibling. Sam stilled in Dean's arms staring at Tyler and the demon Caith.

"She doesn't know what she's getting into." Sam whispered to Dean.

"You don't know that Sammy. She'll be alright." Dean cooed trying to be optimistic about the whole situation. "Come on Sam. Stick to the plan."

"Now that they're done, are you ready bitch?" The demon Caith addressed Tyler. Tyler grinned at the name.

"Is that a new meat suit?" Tyler asked walking towards him. The fog behind him rippled but stayed just as solid as it was before.

"Not ideal and he put up quite the battle. But his seven year old sister convinced him to well... let me do what I want." He smirked and Tyler raised her eyebrows at him.

"He certainly doesn't look ideal. Rather annoying, really fugly, pathetic and even for a demon you're still pretty damn dull." She smirked and stopped about fifteen feet away from him.

"You know what that sounds like?" He let a smile take over his face. The smile was sick and full of viciousness.

"No but I just know you're going to tell me." She said with a sneer.

"Your past." Tyler stiffened for a second before relaxing. "It still stings doesn't it? Knowing but not knowing." Caleb or Caith's sneer made Dean and Sam freeze. "Your instincts tell you-"

"Shut up." Tyler said easily. The demon looked a little scared as she closed the distance until she was inches away.

"They don't know?" It asked her disbelief showing in it's face. Tyler didn't move but it must have seen something in her face that made the demon laugh. "Would you like me to tell them for you?"

"I think you know the answer to that you bastard." Tyler answered him her tone light and easy. Dean would have thought they were talking about the weather. Neither boy moved from their spots as the tension rose. All they could do was watch the plan unfold and hope for the best.

"You're right I do know your answer." He grinned evilly before shaking his head. "Enough of the idle chit chat. It's business time. You know the drill kid." Tyler nodded but stayed relaxed.

"I do but I want something a tad different this time."

"We'll have to renegotiate the terms then you know." Tyler nodded and the demon sighed. "Lay 'em out for me." He grumbled crossing his arms. Tyler just grinned and stepped closer whispering in Caith's ear so Sam and Dean didn't catch a word of it.

"I'll find my own way to your little lair and free the captives. If I get captured, then I'm yours for-"

"One hundred." Caith interrupted Tyler loudly and Tyler nodded her eyes narrowed a bit before continuing.

"One hundred years in your god forsaken torture chamber. You get to do what you want, no limitations and when I'm out for the captives you can send as many demons as you want to try to kill us." She leaned in again whispering. She didn't want Dean and Sam finding out about this. "But if I'm captured you have to let the girls go. Send them to Dean and Sam so they're safe and you can't send any demons after them." _I can't even imagine what Sam and Dean think I'm dealing with right now. Great. If I get out of this alive I'm going to have so many questions to answer._

"You've got yourself a deal angel cakes!" Caith's grin was feral. "Shall we seal it with a kiss? Make good on it?"

"Asshat. You know there's another way. I'm not kissing you." Tyler crossed her arms as Sam and Dean moved towards Tyler and Caith so they could hear what they were saying more clearly.

"A demon can try can't he?" Caith shrugged and pulled out a wicked looking curved knife. Tyler pulled up her sleeve and Caith did the same and they linked hands so their own palms were facing them. Caith took the knife and made a deep slice in between Tyler's wrist and elbow. Blood ran down her arm thick and red. Caith handed her the knife and she did the same for him their eyes never leaving each other, almost daring the other to blink.

"Et si nulla fides sit positum est sanguise effusus est.*1" Tyler started her voice heavy and ringing. Both she and Caith had their heads back so it almost looked like they were looking to the heavens. By now the blood was dripping down their arms and starting to mix as it dripped off their elbows.

"Το δεσμευτικό αίμα αυτό θα είναι έως ότου μια έχει σπάσει τη σφραγίδα από.*2" Caith said after her almost scaring the Winchesters. His voice was hollow and deep as he spoke his line. Then both looked towards each other saying something together.

"Venit tempus, debet signum!*3" Tyler yelled at the same time as Caith yelled.

"Ο καιρός έχει έρθει, η σφραγίδα είναι συνδεδεμένη!" Their voices mixing to form an eery wail that made the pool of blood between them smoke red and blue streaks. The smoke rose as they chanted the last line over and over again until it had wrapped around their twined hands until they glowed and exploded with bright light. Sam and Dean covered their eyes and barely a second later when the light died they looked to see Tyler and Caith glaring at each other.

"It is done." Tyler said quietly before turning to the brothers. "Remember our deal. Take care of each other no matter what." Then she walked into the mist and disappeared.

*1: Though blood has been spilt no trust has been placed.

*2: Binding blood it will be until the seal has been broken by one.

*3: Time has come, the seal is bound.


	29. Chapter 29 Saving Them On Wings

**Chapter 29**

"TYLER!" Both boys screamed. The demon laughed when he heard them. Dean looked at it furiously.

"What did you do to her!" He yelled standing up a little straighter to glare at the demon.

"I did absolutely nothing. She's choosing her own path." Caith grinned at the boys.

"Where is she going?" Dean asked his voice low and intimidating but the demon only laughed.

"Where do you think boy? Well I must be going so I'll be seeing you around!" Caith waved and Caleb opened his mouth dark smoke erupting out and vanishing into the fog. The boy Caleb collapsed and Sam sighed heavily.

"Damnit. Now he's going to go take someone else." Sam sighed running a hand through his hair and ruffling it to put it back in place. Making his way over to Caleb Sam picked the boy up by an arm getting him to his feet as Caleb fought to stay up.

"What do you remember kid?" Dean says steadying him with two hands on either of Caleb's shoulders. The geek's eyes start to tear up and he looks between Sam and Dean as if he's trying to figure out which one of them is more sympathetic towards him.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll tell you everything I can!" He bawls suddenly tears starting to stream down his face as his breathing starts to get choppy and his sobs are interrupted by hiccups. Dean stares at Sam, eyes wide open and unsure of what to do with a crying teenage boy. Sam blinked but put a comforting hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"It'll... all be okay." Sam said and patted the boys back. Almost instantly Caleb was wrapped around Sam's middle. "Ah..." Once again Sam found himself patting the boy's back as he tried to console him. Thankfully Dean was quiet, smirking but he wasn't making any smart ass comments. "Look, umm... Caleb we aren't going to hurt you. We just need to know where our friend went." Sam finally manages to say when the boy had calmed down some.

"S-she's in-n d-d-danger. Went t-to sav-ve the pr-prisoners." He stutters before shuddering and beginning to sob again. "I want to go home!" He wails blubbering incoherently as he continues to speak, though clearly not to the boys.

"He's in shock or somethin'." Dean says shaking his head in disgust when Sam finally got Caleb off him and into the back seat of the impala.

"Dean, not everyone is made out to be a hunter. People live their whole lives not believing in the monsters under the bed. To find out that there are monsters everywhere has to be shocking." Sam explains to Dean, though Sam is sure they've been through this before.

"I know Sammy. We have to go save those girls. The people that demon kidnapped are still out there." Dean said gruffly heading towards the thick white fog that hadn't moved.

"We can't just leave him here." Sam almost yells as Dean walks away from the boy in the back seat of the impala.

"Sammy, we're not baby sitters or doctors. The best thing we can do is make sure the rest of the girls get out alive." The older Winchester reasoned peeved. He knew how this was going to turn out and it wasn't for the better.

"Fine." Sam scowled but headed towards the fog with Dean in tow. They got to the edge of it and started to feel a small tug at their shoulders urging them on. They slowed down and stared around cautiously before going forward at a much slower pace.

"Sam do you hear that?" Dean whispered to his brother when they were about ten yards into the fog. Sam nodded and they raised their weapons. Suddenly a few people took shape and stumbled towards the brothers. As they got closer Sam and Dean could tell they were girls. "Want to bet those are our missing girls?" Dean grinned and slowly approached them.

"Excuse me Misses, can you tell us where you came from? Did a girl save you?" Sam asked politely but with a sense of urgency that he was sure the women would catch.

"Are you Sam and Dean Winchester?" A blonde girl asked. Sam took in her appearance. She had dirt on her face and was lacking in general hygiene as well as having signs of being abused. "Tyler sent us. She told us to find you." The girl coughed but Sam and Dean made sure it wasn't a demon before they put their guns down.

"Christo." Dean said loudly. The girls looked at him like he was insane but none of them flinched or had black eyes.

"Yeah, we're Sam and Dean. I'm Sam this is my brother. Come with us and we'll get you to safety." Sam said and Dean grunted. There were at least ten girls that the brothers were escorting to their car and they knew they'd eventually have to call the hospital for an ambulance or two.

"You asked about the girl Tyler?" The blond one from earlier asked him. Sam nodded. "She's back there with them." She shuddered when a yell of pain pierced the night air.

Tyler was back with the demons. She was fighting her way through them after leading the horde of them away from Sam, Dean and the girls. A demon had grabbed her and she'd cut off his hand but not before the demon had broken her arm. She'd yelled her fury and pain and suddenly the demons backed off and Tyler could feel something happening. Her skin felt like it was on fire for a second and she could hear her shirt ripping in the back, and she knew.

She could feel her wings heavy on her back and the muscles flexed spreading her feathers wide. On the edges of her vision she could see the pure white feathers at the end that gradually changed to pure black as the pure white and silky black intermixed in the middle. No feather was grey but near the top of her wings it almost looked it.

Her muscles tensed and she felt herself lift off the ground in a rush of air. Quickly she was up in the air and darting over the hill sides close to the ground. The chase would end eventually but Tyler couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was going to tire before that as her new muscle began to tire and burn.


	30. Chapter 30 Only Time Will Tell

**Chapter 30**

The fog lifted and there was no sign of Tyler. Dead or alive. Dean couldn't decide if he was relieved or unhappy that they hadn't found her. Sam was happy she'd gotten away but he couldn't believe that she'd left him behind. Well she'd made a sacrifice for them and the girls that had been captured by the demon.

"Dean do you think?" Sam couldn't finish as he asked his big brother the question. Sam hated it when people died but he was glad Dean wasn't insisting on finishing Tyler off.

"I don't think anyone, even an angel could survive that." Dean answered quietly. Like Sam he was glad they didn't have to kill her but that didn't mean he was happy that she had to die at all. The brothers stopped for a moment of silence for Tyler and then got back to business.

"What are we going to do?" A woman asked when the brothers walked back up to the group. The girls were nervous and even Caleb who didn't seem to be completely awake yet had picked up on the anxiety and was fidgeting.

"My brother and I are going to call you all an ambulance and then get out of here. We have no desire to be the objects of a criminal investigation. The demon is out of Caleb so if you could send the feds on a wild goose chase that would be fantastic." Sam said taking on a stronger tone as he tried to convey the sense of everything being okay rather than the pain he was feeling.

"You're just going to leave us here?" One girl squealed in fright. A girl with light brown hair rolled her eyes.

"Go, we'll be fine." She said eyeing the sky before looking at the squealing chick. The boys looked at her uncertainly. "Trust me. Someone is watching over us." She smiled and shoo'ed the brothers towards the car with some final words. "I know what you boys do, if you're around when the cops get here you'll probably be arrested. Get lost, we'll cover for you. Thank you." She said as Sam and Dean got into the impala.

"You can look after them right?" Dean asked and the girl looked back at the group. She smiled at the boys.

"Of course I could, but I don't think I'm going to have to. Good luck Sam. Good luck Dean." She said and patted the top of the impala twice before walking towards the group with a small limp.

"Was she talking about Cas?" Dean asked Sam.

"I think so?" Sam said unsure himself. I mean how many angels did they really know but there had to be others out there. And there was also Zachariah and Anna was still out there too.

"Why would any of the angels show themselves to them? They're just girls." Dean said suddenly. "It couldn't be..." Dean glanced at Sam his eyes wide. Sam looked at him not quite following. "Nah..." Dean said again.

"What?" Sam said confused.

"It couldn't be... Tyler wouldn't have come back. Would she?" Dean glanced at Sam again. Sam couldn't tell if Dean was excited or scared.

"Dean, Tyler died." Sam said trying to convince Dean as well as himself. "The demons got her. They're probably torturing her like they did Ruby. Probably torturing her like they did you in hell." Sam said sadly. Dean kept his eyes straight on the road. "Think about it Dean." Sam said when the older Winchester didn't respond. "She's full of angel blood, they wouldn't just kill her and be done."

Mean while Tyler was still battling the demons. Some of them had left their meat suits and had taken to the air trying to follow her. They were dangerous because if they managed to take over her body, which she doubted because in addition to her... recent tattoo job she had an anti-possession tattoo on the back of her neck, they would find so many secrets and could do so much damage if the demon could survive inside.

"Ηλίθιοι δαίμονες." She cursed absentmindedly in Greek as she pushed herself further. She started watching the landscape and hoping to see something familiar. If the boys hadn't already taken her car then she could easily hide in that and shoot the stupid demons from there. Right now she couldn't get a good exorcism spell going with all the wind blowing by. It kinda reminded her of that commercial where the guy is on the bike and gets bugs in his teeth.

Looking down Tyler managed to see that she was almost back at the lake. She had been flying for hours but when she got to the place her mustang was supposed to be it was gone. Not slowing her pace she tucked her wings against her sides diving head first towards the ground. At the last minute she pulled her wings open to catch the wind and drop herself right onto the pavement. She folded her wings into her back.

Tyler thought she was going to vomit from the pain. She staggered towards the nearest wall and braced herself with her arm. _Oh, that's painful. I don't think that white flashing before my eyes is healthy... _When the spots finally cleared from her vision Tyler kept her head down and ran into the nearest clothing store. Fortunately it was night so nobody saw her. Going to the rack she found a black hoodie and pulled it on. She pulled out a twenty and paid the guy at the register who looked at her with a blank expression and didn't even wish her a good day.

"How nice of you." Tyler muttered under her breath as she exited the store. She walked around the town until she found her car. Fortunately the boys had left it right next to the impala. Reality was that the idjits had forgotten until the police had been at the crime scene and had gone back for it right before the police showed up. They'd managed to get it and were now in the motel room sleeping. Tyler chuckled before opening her door and putting the keys in the ignition.

She was exhausted but she pulled out of the space anyway. Tyler smiled as she drove away. They'd forget about her and she could focus on the demons that were tailing her. Hunting her like a deer. At least until the boys woke up. Meanwhile it was morning at the motel Sam was up.

"Morning Dean." Sam said from the small table while he researched new jobs on his laptop and sipped at his coffee. Dean grunted and went to the bathroom. Dean was checking them out of the motel when he went outside. He came back in swearing up a storm.

"Sammy where the hell is it! The car couldn't have fucking driven itself!" Dean slammed the door. "Somebody stole her car! That was a nice car damnit! And it had a whole shitload of hunter gear in it!" Dean ranted.

"Dean, what are you going on about?" Sam said confused.

"Look out the window Sam." Dean said practically blowing steam out his ears.

"Sons of bitches." Sam almost laughed. "Maybe she took it Dean." Dean snorted.

"Yeah and pigs fly with angel wings. Sam she's dead." Dean said still furious. But he was busy packing quickly shaking off the loss and getting their stuff packed for the long trip in the impala. "Where are we going Sam?"

"Wisconsin." Sam said with a grin. The younger brother was sure she was out there somewhere and he couldn't wait to run into her again.

"Fine. Get your ass moving Sammy!" Dean yelled.

"I'm coming Dean!" Sam yelled back and shut the motel door with a smile. While he was sure they would see her again only time would tell.


	31. Author's Note

I am currently writing a sequel though it's taking longer than I expected. Also my laptop is in the shop for repairs so all my files are gone at the moment. I am getting them back at the end of this week supposedly so you can look for an update then!

Thanks!


End file.
